A Wonderful life
by animea-aholic
Summary: Jill, is alone. She has no parents to depend on. So she decides to go away from her old life and start a farm. What happends when she meets this gray...uhum..silverhaired misterious thief? See for yourself!
1. Sigh

**My first attempt at writing a fanfiction. A li´l nervous, but it should be fun..no? Oh well, if it gets too bad, I will just give you guys cookies or free hugs.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Edit: I rewrote this, the previous version was soo crappy, I nearly puked XD.**

Chapter 1: Sigh!

It's the second of april. Spring is in the air. I felt as if I could do anything. Since yesterday I am the new topnotch novice owner of an old farm. Its previous owner died twenty years ago. Ironically, that's when I was born. I will surely be cursed. Hmpphf, I am _so_ not going to think about that. My mind has to stay clear from negative thoughts.

Actually, I was sort of proud. To finally have achieved something on my own, with no help from my parents. Well, I don't know, if they actually should be still called parents, after all that has happened. Father died, a long time ago actually. But it still hurts. Mom disowned me. Do not ask me why. Alcohol and drugs got the better of her. Don't have any reliable trusting friends. I don't need them.

I walked the only pathway I could find and was soon surpised by a little dwarflike person. My first impression of him, was a really creepy one. His hat seemed to float above his head. And everything he wore was red. like, everything. Even his socks. He ran to me and began shouting.

"You must be the new farmer! Welcome, welcome in our humble town!"

Well the shock surely cost me a few years of my life. The red dwarf looked at me and noticed my shock and _disgust_.

" What's with the shocked expression? Oh, let me introduce myself, I am Thomas and I am the mayor of Mineral town. Congrats on getting your *** cough * **new farm!" I don't like this old geezer. And it was a little overwhelming too. Only a little. And then he began ranting again.

"I actually thought you had more muscels, no wait I actuallly assumed you'd be a man. You know after all girls are very frail, and I do not know why a thin girl, such as you would want to take over a farm, instead of making herself pretty and waiting for her husband.." It's official, I don't like this man. I decided to stop him from his speech about the fraility of girls.

"Please, wait a minute mayor, what do you have to do with me, you are after all the mayor of Mineral town." I said it in a very nice tone. I am soo nice.

"I am here to get you of course!" Oke, first, that sounded soo wrong! And second, I get the feeling this mayor isn't the smartest one. Mister Mayor looked at me with eyes so big, you could nearly hear his eyes pop out of his head. Now, _that_ would be an amusing sight.

" Yes, but **why**?"

"Huh, didn't you read the reason in a letter I send to your appartement?" I smacked my forehead. Please, PLEASE, tell me this is a bad dream.

"Sigh, mister mayor, how was I supposed to get the letter, if I was on my way to this town?"

The mayors mind was in Blank State. Wow, this really got me motivated.

" Uhmm... Ah, yes! I was only testing you, hahaha, only to see how'd you react! HAHAHAHAHA! Hahaha..haha..ha...haaa...yes."

My god! How frustrating this man was.

"So, mayor Thomas", I said in a dangerously low voice, "You will now let me see my farm, yes?"

I guess Thomas got my hint. I wanted to go home and quick. I noticed the mayor began to move uneasy.

" May I ask you some personal questions?" I narrowed my eyes. I nodded, as long as it isn't too personal.

" Well for firsts, I want to know your whole name, age, your marital status, family and studies."

"Sure, my name is Jill Farmer, 20 years old, got no family, I studied human socializing and I am still single."

"Thank you." I could see, that was not everything he wanted to ask. There was no need for any studying of the human social system to see that. I sighed.

"Thomas, there is something else.." I said in an icy voice.

Thomas looked at me for a moment and shook his head. I could hear his brains working. When he looked at me again I felt chills runnig down my spine. There was something not right. I was tired from figuring this man out.

"You remember, Jill, when we were talking over the phone?" he glared carefully in my odd purple eyes.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked curious. Just what was he getting all touchy and carefully about?

"Well, you also remembered that now you've agreed on this contract, you can not go back. So changing something is not possible. That's why you got this farm for such a low price."

At that moment I realised the fault I made three weeks ago over the phone. I didn't even take a look at the farm, didn't know if it was even worth it to give all of my carefully saved up money for it. He knew it, and now I had to take responsebility.

"Yes, mister Mayor, let me see the farm" I said with a firm voice.

When we arrived at the farm, I just stood there at the entrance, not believing what I saw. First thing I saw was the house. You know those freaky little houses in fairy tale, in wich the witch (hehe, wich the witch, sounds funny) lives in? Well, this was exactly a weird little witch house. I was feeling really, really dissapointed. But the most frustrating thing had yet to come. The field. At first I didn't even know there was a field. I thought it was just some land for the cows and the cheep to graze in. But nooooooo, this was the field I had to grow (healthy) vegetables in. I didn't even noticed it until Thomas pointed me out that I was standing in the middle of it. The field was FULL of weeds. As in full. Like, really full...full. Utter dissapointment washed over me.

"Let's go and see the house from the inside!" Said Thomas cheery. Said house couldn't be in a worse state than this.. could it?

"Fine."

I was lying. The house was d-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g, disgusting. When we entered the house, the door gave it up and fell down. Now, I had no door anymore. Hooray. Everywhere I looked there was dust. Also, I got some creepy spider-like thingeys as roommates. And even worse, there was _no_ electricity. I felt like I lived in the middle ages.

"How could somebody even live here? Is that even possible?" I asked with a high pitched voice.

"I know it looks a little uncomfortable, but I will call our carpenter and he will fix this and that. In the old days this was a thriving farm and I am sure you will bring those glory back upon this farm. In the main time you will stay in the local inn. I've already prepared a room for you." How did he manage to say that with those lights in his eyes.

Wait, wow, he did something useful. Maybe, just maybe this will work. But I first needed to clean this space/room/house.

"Mayor, thank you very much. Right now there is just one thing I need and thats a bucket, wich I can fill with water, and some cleaning towels. First I'll clean this place up and after that I will head to the inn." Not that I was much of a cleaner, I just wanted to put all my frustrations into something useful.

"Alright, I will see you in a half in hour in front of your house."

fortyfive minutes later I was equiped with 5 bottles of the strongest bleach there was to be found and twenty cleaning towels. I also made a call with the carpenter. He was a HUGE man with a beard and enormous muscles. His name was Gotz and he wasn't a man of many words. At first I was taken back from his appearance. He took a look and stated very dryly that he had to fix about everything in the house. Hehe, I will make Mayor pay.

I tucked up my sleeves and went inside the house.

I will spare you the details from my cleaning adventure. It took hours. I found a lot of thing I didn't even know they excisted. The spider beings were chased out of the house with the stinkin' smell of good ol' bleach. I was a sight to be seen. A girl running after some creatures with two bottles of bleach in each hand. At the end of the day I was dead tired. Although I found a lot of useful stuff, for farming, anything else made from wood was eaten by woodworms, so Gotz had a lot to do tommorrow (and Thomas had a lot to pay, hehe).

I dragged myself to the inn. Really, I couldn't even move my little pinkytoe without hurting my whole leg. When I finally arrived at the inn (wich was smartly called the 'inner inn'). A dark haired woman with a dark tinted skin awaited me. She had warm dark brown eyes and a big smile.

"Welcome, dear. My name is Ruby. I was already expecting you (oh, rea..)! Please make yourself at home! (thank...) I know you must be very tired.. (yes I..) so just sit down over there (agai..) we were just about to eat but I told everyone to wait because I wanted you to eat with us (oh no you..) oh dear, did you eat anything sincce you arrived?"

When the stream of words finally stopped. I just shook my head. That was for the best, I couldn't get a word between her questions. She misunderstood.

"Oh, dear, oh dear, you must be too tired to talk. My intuïtion was right. Come, let me help you to the table."

I decided to just follow her. We entered a big light kitchen with a huge wooden dining table in the middle. There was a blonde boy with a tanned skin and a tomboyish redhead. I wonder if that were her children. On the face of the redhead was a go-away-you're-irritating-look. I smirked. That seemed to only irritate her more. And the boy, well he was clearly bored. It was all over his face and body. But besides that the air between the two seemed to be very bad.

I looked at Ruby and vice versa. We both felt the same. There could be war any moment. Ruby decided to put the pan on the table and to dish out the food. Maybe she wants to just get over with this? It smelled delicious, it must be something foreign. And then...

"Well then, every..." began Ruby.

"YOU LAZY ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH. WHERE WERE Y'ALL DAY? ME 'N RUBY NEEDED YOU, STUPID DUMBHEAD!"

That was the redhead shouting. I began to like her more and more. But still it shocked me and Ruby fell out of her chair. Only the blonde seemd to be expecting this.

"BE QUIET STUPID YANKEE! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! I HAD ….OTHER HARD WORK TO DO! DON'T PUT YOUR F*CKIN' NOSE IN THINGS YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH!" damn, this is giving _me_ too a headache. I sighed. This day just wouldn't come to an end. I looked at Ruby. She seemed to be unhappy. Well, she's right. But she didn't look like she was going to do something to stop this. So I had to do something. At that moment a lighbulb appeared above my head. I had an idea. Let's just use the same tactic I used to chase my spiderfriends out of the house. It was something I found in the farmhouse. I don't know _what_ it is, but it _is_ something. I walked to Ruby, told her to go out of the kitchen and followed her. But before I walked out I picked up a knife, wich fell when those guys began arguing. Once I was out of the kitchen, I made a cut in _it_. Immediatly there followed a deep stench. I throwed The Thing in the kitchen and waited. A few seconds later, I heard what I wanted to hear: coughing and retching. Next to me Ruby laughed out loud. I just smiled. The girl and the boy ran out of the kitchen, to the fresh air. When they came back they seemed to have calmed down. They glared at us and then went to their roomes. Mission succes!

"So, that will keep them nice and quiet. Let's get the food and go to my bedroom alright?"

Apparently Ruby's bedroom was just on the other side of the counter.

Although the food smelled really bad, the taste was still very good. The two things really contradicted each other. Just like the boy and the girl. I decided to ask about them. It wouldn't hurt, would it. I mean it's not like she's gonna tell me her whole lifestory, would she. She doesn't even know me.

"Yes, my son, Rock, is one of the laziest and spoilt kids you will ever find. But I can't help it I've spoilt him. He's the son of the only man I've ever loved. The only man who ever cared about me. The first man who showed me how beautiful love is and the last man I will ever love romantically. But my husband dissapeared fifteen years ago. I know he is still alive somewhere and I am still waiting for him."

Wrong, I really got her whole lifestory. Why did she tell me this, we met not even an hour ago. But... even a child could see she really loved that man. Time to make the Ruby happy.

"You're amazing Ruby..." I said with a smile.

"Huh, what are you talking about Jill, dear? I am just a normal woman, what's so special about me?" imagine someone saying that with growing astonisment.

"Oh, please, you're no normal woman Ruby. A woman who had 15 years of sorrow and still can smile the way you do, that's no normal woman. I feel all warm inside and, and...youknow."

Ruby began crying. Great.

"Thank you dear. Those were the words I just really needed at the moment." Yes, because I am awesome like _that_.

"Things will work out since you are here." My heart skipped a beat. You know how that feels. Its not cool. She said 'things will work out since you're here'. No things will work out even if I am not here. I really wanted to say that, but the look she gave me made me swallow my words. That look, that look was the same look my father gave me before he..

"I am sorry Ruby, but I am veerrrry tired today, maybe you could please bring me to my room?" Way to go Jill, you're number one in ruining the mood.

"Of course darling! If you would please follow me. I've got the perfect room for you."

I followed her on the stairs to the first floor. We came out in a big hall. The silence was shocking.

"Here you go, dear. Your room. It's one I am really proud of, but you are special (I am no...), since you're the new farmer. Please make yourself at ease (thank...) and if you need something, just say so okay?"

"Ye..." but she was already out of the room. There was really space for someone else if she was talking. Man, what a woman. I began to think that the man just dissappeared fifteen years ago to take a break from her talking. Hmm, that was real mean what I just thought. I looked around my room. But the only thing I saw was a nice, comfortable bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell in a deep sleep.


	2. My amazingly new house

**Hey, again, second chapter! Yay~! It's so loong. Well I hope you guys will read it anyway, and maby review? Only if you want though, I wont make you do it. or maybe I will. I will jsut send Gustafa to you guys and he will make you crazy with his hippie talk, yes sister! Flowerpower~**

**aaaniwaaaay! Hope you will enjoy this! **

**Ch.2 my amazingly new house**

When I first woke up from my deep slummer I didn't know where I was. I panicked a few seconds but after that I remembered the chaotic events of the other day. I sighed. I was in a pretty snuggy room. With a lot of brown colors and a lot of flowerprints. There was a big window with colourful curtains. There was also a little writing desk witch a matching chair. When I looked up I saw a big and beautiful chandelier. It looked really old, maybe it was antique? I opened the curtains and in a far distance I saw the old farmhouse. So this will be my life from now on. Although it's better than the life I had at home. Just imagine how my life was at home if it was worse than this. I had aching muscles all over my body. Well, that's something I have to get used to. Maybe I have to train myself, but I don't want to end al musculair. Well that won't happen... I hope.

*growl* what the... I didn't even notice I was hungry. I went out of my room and as soon as I closed I walked against someone. We both fell down. When I looked who it was I saw it was Rock.

"woah, what's this? I know I have yet to wake up, but this is going too far!" said Rock with a suprised voice. Than he saw me and I think he realised I was the one who crashed into him.

"I am very sorry, I promise I won't do it again, although it wasn't on purpose." I said while I tried to stand up. When I looked in his chocolate brown eyes I saw lights of amuse in it. Than he smiled at me. He looked pretty cool at that moment with his blonde hair and white teeth. And he knew it.

"don't worry, babe, I wouldn't mind waking up by such a pretty girl like you. What's you're name?" He smiled again at me and looked me right in the eyes. He had the same eyes as his mother. His were also warm and he was serious about what he said. Oh boy, what to do now? I decided to just be nice to him.

"My name is Jill and you are Rock, no?" I asked him with a smile. Just a smile can start miracles you know, that's why I always try to smile to anybody I meet. That's what my father always told me. And he _was_ the nicest person on earth.

"yup, that's my name. Relaxing is my fame. How do you do?" he said with twinkling eyes. Ah, he ended with another question, he wants to keep the conversation going. Alright, two can play that game.

"I am fine, thank you, how old are you, Rock, if I may ask ofcourse?" I asked with a soft amused voice. Let's see how he will react.

" please dumb the casualties, Jill. I am 21 years old. You must be the new farmer. Let's be friends okay?" he said with a smile. Again that smile. It was a lovely smile, and he was an honest guy, although he was lazy. I wouldn't mind being friends with him.

"sure, let's be..." *growl* our belly growled at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed on the same time.

"you know, Jill, I was just on my way to the kitchen. Let's go and have breakfast okay?" that sounded like a great plan.

"Yep, let's do that!" I added.

When we entered the kitchen a lovely smell came into my nose. Who needs a five star restaurant if you have Ruby.

"o, good morning children, you're just on time. I just made breakfast. Come and sit down, okay?"

"yes, our belly's already told us it was time for breakfast, so let's attack, okay Jill?" said Rock with a hungry look at the food. I nodded, but I don't think if it made any difference even if I shaked my head. He already sat down and began to eat. I looked at Ruby and chuckled.

Half way breakfast, Nammie came in.

"Good morning, Nammie!" said Ruby again with her usual smile. Nammie nodded. Than she looked at me. O, ofcourse.

"Good morning." I greeted her. Maybe I was dumb of something. I needed to make friends and quick.

"Good morning."she said, again with that nothing saying look on her face. She began to eat and so did I. suddenly she stopped with eating and looked at me. No, she wasn't only looking, she was openly staring at me. Maybe she wanted me to begin talk first. Rock just ignored her and Ruby was busy with the food for the other customers.

"w..what?" I asked with probably a weird looking expression on my face. I wanted to know why she was staring at me.

"You're new. What's your name?" o, wow she made two whole sentences. But she looked like she wasn't out to pester me.

"I'm Jill, I am the new farmer. What's you're name?" ha! Right back at you! Let's see for how long we can keep this conversation going.

"Nammie." O, okay. Soooo... hmmm...what to say now... but I didn't need to think up something.

"are you going to live in that old rundown farmhouse?" she asked with a sudden glint of excite in her eyes. This was actually a very normal question. Something I didn't expect from her.

"yes, unfortunatly, yes." I said with a sigh of grief. I was still dissapointed in myself. Why didn't I first took a look for myself?

"ooo, can I come over and sleep there with you, one time? Pleaase? They say that there lives a ghost. I wanna see for my self! Please?" she said with her face full of enthausiasm. Ruby let her bords fall and Rock choked in his food. They have probably never seen a Nammie full of enthausiasm about something. Great, my suspicions yesterday were right. There probably lives (or somethin like that) a ghost in my house.

"s..sure, but in return you have to help me out with my house in the afternoon, if you can ofcourse." I looked at Ruby and she nodded.

"sure, Rock can help me out, not?" she asked Rock. I looked at him and saw his brains working to think up a new excuse. Oh no, I am not going to let my new help for the afternoon go away just like that. I put on my puppy face.

"pleaase, Rock, I promise it will only be for a few hours, please do it for me." I stroked him softly on his arm. I knew this would affect him and he reacted immediatly. This was too easy.

"ofcourse, I will do everything I can do, mom." he looked serious and I knew he really meant what he said. I will get that lazyness out of him. -evil laugh in mind-

when Rock went outside, Nammie looked at me. Again with the emotionless face.

"Amazing." she said only.

"Indeed amazing dear, nobody until now made Rock work. I have no words. When will you be away, Nammie?" she asked Nammie with a happy smile. Nammie looked at me with a thinking look on her face.

"how 'bout three o'clock?" that was perfect. At that time Gotz would also arrive. My house would be perfectly cleaned and than Gotz could finally begin with my house. Me and Nammie are going to unweed the field. Than she will show me the local shop and I will buy some seeds. And after that I've just got enough money to live from.

"Perfect", I agreed with a smile, "than I will see you at three o'clock in front of the farmhouse."

I was waiting in front of the farmhouse. I cleaned the farmhouse from the head till his feet (figurative). I found really useful farming stuff: a sickle, a hoe, a huge hammer who really fits the image of the keltic god Thor, a cute green watercan, a fishing rod, an axe and last but not least a brush wich was of a very good quality. I was so happy when I found those things. That just means that I had to buy less stuff for the farm. Only seeds! My purse was happy too.

Now he (yup, it´s a he, I decided that when I bought it) will be still full again with money. Waa~ happy~

When Gotz arrived, I gave him the orders. He had to fix about everything in the house. And when I say everything, I really mean everything. It was all eaten by woodworms. Also he had to give electricity, so he had to bring on a new cable-something-thingey* to my farmhouse.

When I waited for about another five minutes, Nammie arrived. She looked at me at said:

"Rock is really working. I guess I am shocked..." I guess I would be shocked too if I saw the boy, from who I am used to know that he's very lazy, working for the first time in his life.

"well then, Nammi, There is a carpenter working in the old farmhouse. About everything was broken so he's now fixing everything. What we are going to do today is simple: unweed the field."

When I said that, I was ready to make my farm ready. I wanted to begin and quick. We walked to the field.

"so, Jill, where is that field?" I had to laugh. That was exactly the same question I asked Thomas. And now I was about to give the same answer.

"you're standing in the middle of it!" and again I had to laugh about the face of Nammie. It was probably precisely the same face I made yesterday.

"well, that's indeed a lot of weeds. Where to begin?" she asked astonished.

"let's just begin here and as soon as you reach the grass, you have to stop unweeding and go somewhere else, okay?" she only nodded and we began.

Weed, weed, weed. Everywhere I looked there was weed. I am going to be traumtisized bij weeds. This is going to be haunting me for the rest of my life. I will tell my grandchildren about The Horror Of The Weeds. Sigh, they have to unweed me by the end of the day.

We worked in silence and only the sound of our sickles (I found two) were to be heard. And than I realised I was hungry and all sweaty because I worked nearly all day. I looked at Nammie and saw the same.

"Nammie, how about a break?" I shouted to her, because she was on the opposite side of the field.

"okay." that was all. She walked to me and together we walked to the old farmhouse.

"let's ask Gotz if he wants to take a break with us, alright?" I asked. I mean come on, he had a very difficult thing to do and Nammie knew it.

"Gotz?" nothing to be heard. Again I tried, "Gotz?" Finally he came walking outside. He was, too, all sweaty and I could see he wanted to take a break too.

" how 'bout taking a break with us, big boy?" Nammie asked. Pffft! Big boy. From the inside I had to laugh . Nammies way of talking was sometimes very funny.

"sure."was everything he said. The would make a great couple, he and Nammie.

"let's go to Ruby and look if she has any leftovers okay?" we walked to the inn. We sure were a pretty rare sight together. But I couldn't care more. I just wanted to sit down and eat.

When we came to the inn, whe saw Rock in a Butlers uniform. Wow! He looked so good in a uniform. He needs to wear it more. The only thing he needed were glasses! And then: cutey Rock was finished. I am sure that's why he has that womanizer aura around him.

When he saw us he was probably shocked to see a big guy like Gotz next to me. He was openly staring at Gotz. Gotz began to shuffle uneasy with his feet. I guess I just had to help him because I pitied him. A lot of people probably looked at him like that at first sight. I did too.

"uhum, Rock? Where's Ruby?" I asked loud and Rock turned at me with a look full of confusion.

"Rock? are you even listening to Jill? The big bear aint that nasty! He's even helping with Jills house. Come on! Where's Ruby!" said Nammie irritated, than she walked to him and waved with her hands before his eyes.

"Ruby...? O Ruby, mom, ofcourse. She's in the kitchen. There seem to be a lot of girls this afternoon, really suddenly and they all wanted to eat here. So mom was in the kitchen since I began to work and wore this... thing." he said with a smile. He knew all the girls were there for him. And he was acting so he could see my reaction. Poor Rock, he thought he outsmarted me.

"let's go to the kitchen, I think I could eat a whole horse at the moment!" I said very nonchalantly.

*Authors notes: I reaallly don't know a thing about this, so please forgive me I didn't go in details.

You just had to see that look on the rock´s face. It was a perfect example of a dissapointment. I smiled a very evil smile at him. I am very good at evil smiles. That wil learn him. There is one thing I really,really hate and that is when a boy tries to flirt with me. So when I was young , I standed before the mirror and I practised all of my cold looks and evil smiles. Thanks to all of my practising I usualy chased the stupid flirting boys of.

When I looked around I saw Nammie going to the outside. Huh, what is she going to do.

`Nammie, what you gonna do?" I asked her. But when I looked at her hands I already saw the answer there.

"Smoking". That was all. Well, I wasn't surprised when I saw that Nammie was smoking. She certainly was the type to smoke. It completed her image of a rebel. Sigh, I looked at Gotz and together we went to the kitchen.

I was A.S.T.O.N.I.S.H.E.D. Never knew that there could be so many girls in one room and they were so loud too. Poor Ruby, she was very busy. And all of the stupid girls screaming "kyaaa, rocky, kyaa, he smiled!" didn't help either. We went outside again and I decided to take a shower first. Gotz could take a shower too in my room if he wanted. When I asked him this, he became bright red, began shuffling with his feet and than nodded. Come on, does he think I am gonna rape** him or something. He is too big to rape from the beginning. What scary thoughts.

When I finished showering, I went to the outside, to Nammie. I mean I showered really quickly, just to get all the sweat from me. Guess Nammie was still outside smoking. So when I wandered outside, I saw, indeed, Nammie still smoking.

"Nammie, how was today? We have only very little to do, and than you can come and sleep tommorow okay?" I said, with a small smile. As I said earlier, I love smiles. Even the nastiest person deserves a smile. Even if it's a very little one.

"Today was hard work. It was okay, I think for so far. Tommorrow is okay. I will get my own sleeping bag." she said and even though there was nothing but a bored expression on her face, in her eyes I saw a glint of excite. Why dontt she just say that it was fun? What a complicated person.

A moment later, a stream of girls came out of the inn. Warning, wild animals could cross the way. Finally we could go to eat. Not the girls of course.

When we entered the kitchen we saw Gotz, already sitting at the table. We went to the same table and sat down. Ruby came to our table and looked really tired. Poor Ruby, maybe I could do something to help her. Than I got an idea.

"Ruby, sit down, we will get our own food ready, oke"? Nammie shrugged her shoulders and Gotz touched his brown beard and nodded lightly.

"absolutly not,dear..." I interupted her. She doesn't even have the energy to argue with me so I knew I would win this.

"We will, absolutly, Ruby,"I said with a firm voice. You know, once I want to do something, usually I will make it happen. So I stood up and went to refrigator to look for leftovers. Leftovers are my one of special talents. You can make amazing things with leftovers. One of the things I learned when I ran away. So we fixed something. Gotz was really amazing with a knife. Nammie was very good with a frying pan and my thing was... the microwave... How depressing...

anyway, we made our food, said bye to Ruby and Rock and went back to the farm. Gotz went back into the house with a sad face and we went back to the weedfield. We had only little left to do. When it was getting dark, Gotz came outside and shouted that he was ready with the house. At that time we were done with unweeding the former weedfield. I was more than ready to see the house from the inside. I was soo curious, even Nammie smiled when she saw my face. Gotz seemed to be really proud.

The first thing I saw was that I had a _door._ OMG, a door! It was soo pretty. I even had a cute little light next to my door... That means... I now have electricity...yay! When we went inside, I was simply shocked, petrified, astonished and happy at the same time. Gotz looked at my face and laughed out loud. It was the first time I heard him laughing. But really, I didn't regonized it anymore. Was this really the rundown house of before... I simply don't believe. No, this can't be.

There was a big living room. Gotz repaired and replaced anything that was broken. So about everything. Everything was made of wood, so it made a really snuggy and comfy impression. It was all so new and things like curtains and cushions, wich I washed yesterday evening (by hand!) were all on their places. That must be the work of Gotz. When I looked at him, he only smiled mysteriously. What does that mean? Is there another person in the game? Whatever. At this moment

**Jill has _very scary _thoughts. Don't blame me, okay?

I didn't care. Then we went to the kitchen. It was soo pretty. The perfect place to make something

good to eat, so no leftovers for me anymore. I even had a little table, a wooden refrigator (I didnt't know that it excisted) and a working watertap! Next we went to the bathroom. Omg, I had a bathtube. Something I always wanted to have, but mom hated bathtubes. Dont ask me why. Again everything was made of wood except for the toilet and the bathtube. But the most epic thing had yet to come: my sleeping room. Wauw. I don´t have another word for it. Just wauw. Or wow, wathever you like. It was soo luxerious. Gotz couldn´t have don this all by himself. I will know who this other person was. I had a big two-person bed (I don't know why). I had a big wardrobe, where I could put all of my clothes in and still have room. I had a big writingtable with a modern laptop and two bedsidetables. When I looked above, I saw a big and impressive chandelier. And everything was decorated with cow prints and on the walls and the bed there were cowhides (they weren't real of course). But then, something came to me. Everything in this house was designed for two people and the most things in the house were things wich didn't came from the old farmhouse nor did I bought them, I couldn't even afford them. What the heck was going on?

"Gotz? Who helped you out?" I asked directly, looking in his eyes. Gotz is someone who can't lie. Something that could be seen by even a little kid. He will start shuffling with his feet when he's nervous. And indeed he began shuffling with his feet and shrugged. I looked at Nammie and she saw too that Gotz was lying.

"hey, Gotz, quit the I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about. W'all can see that ya only being nasty. Just tell the truth already!" she dimmed the light and took a flashlight. She could be a good detective with her manner of treating people.

"Spit it out already!" Nammie was nearly shouting. I guess she was curious...What a smart thought.

"A-alright, alright, take it easy, it wasn't even my plan", said Gotz, "it was all the idea of Muffy and Lumina! Can I go now? Why do I have to go through all of this?" and Gotz stumbled away still mumbling why...

"Those two, I knew it! Pfft, it's so bothersome!" and Nammie went rambling and rambling.

"um, Nammie, who are 'those two'?" I was curious, they must be really bothersome if Nammie was so worked up about them, but on the other hand they really made my home nice and cozy, so who knows?

"Two girls, always together, one has long curly blond hair, the other one has short brown hair. Wait, let's just go and meet them, they can't be that far away." said Nammie full of energy. Where did she get all that energy. You know, I think Nammie is a whole other person then the most people think.

"How about tommorrow, Nammie. I don't have energy anymore and you know, that big bed looks really inviting. Let's save our energy for tommorrow, o and tommorrow you can sleep in this not-so-creepy house, okay? I wonder if the ghost's still here? I guess he likes the new home too..."

"PFFFFT, hahaha! Strange girl! Ya think ghosts like cowprints? XD, now way, but I will accept your inviting and come tommorrow...cowprints...hehehe..." and Nammie went giggling to her house/inn/wathever you call it. as for me, I changed into my PJ's and went to the o so big bed and fell in a deep sleep.


	3. new people, new love

**Hey guys, my third chapter already! Omigosh, and they are so long too, at least four to six pages. Don't ask me why, I just love to write a lot. And in this chapter... Jill will finally meet Skye! And, there will be some more revealed about her father and mother! Oooooh, what's gonna happen now. You will see for yourself. Hahahaha! **

**If someone hates these long chapters just say so, I will just make them shorter, okay?**

**And please review, aaand...uhmmm... you will get my delicious chocolate cookies. A good deal now huh. Only a few clicks away... XD**

**ch.3 New people, new live**

_I was running. Just running. I didn't where I was or where I was going. But it felt nice. I was in a open field with grass. And when I looked above I saw a cloudless blue sky, where the sun was shining happily. It was still morning 'cause there was still dew on the blades of grass. When I looked at my feet I saw that I was barefooted. I loved it. it was like I was in unison with the nature. Then, I saw a woman. A beautiful woman, with the perfect skin*. She was pale with long green hair. They were tied into two buns. But one bun had also a long braid. Her eyes had the same color as her hair. It was a special green, like the sea but much lighter. Also she had a little blue top, made of strange material, like water. And she had a blue long skirt, also made of the same liquid material. And she was barefooted. I looked at her face again. She was really pretty. Her face looked really young. Like my age. But her eyes, her eyes were full of wisdom. Things which only could be known by a god (or a goddess). And the most epic thing was that she was fleeting a centimeter or five above the ground. Then it hit me. I had heard stories about her. Stories about an amazing goddess. A special goddess for farmers. She would protect them against the evil things, like too much rain, storms and the witch princess. _

"_hi." wow, I was talking to a goddess and the only thing I said was a poor 'hi'. Way to go Jill._

"_Hi, Jill, it's nice to finally meet you, even if it's in a dream." she smiled, and I felt a peace deep inside me. Like I had meditated for hours._

"_why do you want to meet me?" I barely made my farm ready, so you can't call me a farmer. I thought she only came to super special super good farmers. The Chosen Farmers, or something like that._

"_Jill, you are special. You had a lot sadness in your life. And only a little love. And the only one who loved you died too early. But, here you are and you can still smile. Even after your mother disowned you. I respect you for that. That's why I am here. To tell you what awaits you, because I know you will need a lot of strenghts to over come that." a single tear escapes from my eye and trickled down my cheek. It was a very long time someone talked to me like that. Fine, why did she know all that has happened ever in my life? I never told anyone. O,yeah, she was a goddes, of course. But then her face became serious._

"_Jill,you will get a lot more sadness in your life, but you will also find something even more important. Something that will help you overcome all the sadness. Something that will make you shine so brilliantly, you would even make the stars pale. A whole new life awaits you, and you will need a lot of time to adjust yourself to your new life." o, oke, more sadness, more tears. If I collected all the tears I had already cried, I am sure that at least seven 10-liter buckets would be filled. Wait, I would find something important. I already lost the most important person in my life a few years ago, and I am no material girl. So what could be that important that would make me shine?_

"_what is the something that will make me so happy?" I was curious now. I don't think something still could make me happy. The Harvest Goddes smiled mysteriously and I already knew she wouldn't give me the answer. I hate it when people smile mysteriously._

_* _really, only Jill could notice something like her skin, when she's meeting a goddes XD

"_you will see for yourself, Jill Farmer. Finally, I still have something to give to you. And I know it will make you a little happy. You deserve it after all." huh, what, she had something for me? The harvest gooddes then reaches out her hand and as I reach out my hand too she lets it fall in my handpalm. It was something gold and shiny. My breath stops for a few seconds as I regonized what the Harvest Goddes gave me. I felt warm and cold at the same time. It was a locket. Something wich was very dear to me and wich I thought it had been destroyed by my mother. A little locket. But this locket meant more for me then the whole farmhouse and field together. Meant more for me then my own mother. My hands were shaking as I tried to open the locket. I knew what was in. And indeed. A _

_photo. A picture of me and my dad, both smiling the same smile. We had the same rare coloured eyes. Like amethyst. We had the same hair and the colour was the same too. He was hugging me and I, I was in the middle of his hug. I still remember how it felt. As if you are in heaven. A warm hug, wich showed how much he loved me. Big arms embracing you, letting you know that you would be safe._

_And I loved him. I still love him. Dad. Then a tear drops on te picture.I also feel that my cheeks are all wet from the tears. Tears of happiness and tears of sadness. I felt so much emotions at the same time. I looked at The Harvest Goddes and she smiled warm and happily at me. This was the only thing I had now that reminded me of my dad and his love. After my dad died, mom had burned about everything that she had and that reminded her of him._

"_well then, Jill, it's about time you wake up. Go and take this as something to help you in the difficult times."and before I can thank her she dissapeared into nothing as if she never was there before._

A little sunshine peeks through the curtains. When I wake up I see that my pillow is all wet from the tears. I was also all sweaty and totally curled up in my blankets. What a cruel dream. I still felt the emotions of when I got the locket. Still shivering I came out of the big bed and because I was still strangled in the blankets I fell down with a smack. But during my fall I saw something shiney fall with me on the ground. When I quickly untangled myself and looked at the shiney thing, my heart surely skipped a few beats. Locket. It was the locket. So the dream wasn't a maybe it was, maybe it was a vision or something. So the harvest goddes really excisted. Omigosh. A goddes appeared before me, told me a little bit of my future and gave me the locket, wich was one of the most important things in my life. But she said something even more important would appear before me... before I could think about it further I heard someone shouting from the outside.

"...ILL! Jill! Wake up, lazy girl, you're worse then Rock!" I immediatly knew it was Nammie. When I went to the door -I still couldn't believe that I had a door- and opened it, I saw Nammie, just as I expected.

"Jeez! You're still in you PJ's! I can't show you the town if you're still in your Payamas! Come on! Let's go and change!" She wandered inside, pulling me with her. When we were back in my bedroom and she looked at the messy room and blankets, there was a look on her face that said she had really perverted thoughts.

"NO, Nammie, there was no one else in my room, only me. I just had a...weird dream. Just who do you think I am?" Nammie smiled a little ashamed and went to look in my wardrobe.

"Pfft, come on, everything you have is the same. It only has different colours. They are all t-shirts and the same pants with a apron. I can't believe it. You amaze me everytime. Well, then pull this on and let's go. It's already seven o'clock. I thought farmers were always up on six in the morning."

She watched me as I was slowly changing my clothes. Nammie was actually pretty fun to be around with. She had a harsh manner of treating things, but she really cared about the things around her. I guess we would be pretty good friends. When I changed my clothes, I found out that when you put bread and cheese in the magnetron it would automatically change into a cheesetoast. I already said it, magnetrons are my specialty. When I stuffed the toast in my mouth I put on my boots and we went outside. Today we would check up the town. That's what Nammie told me. First, we went to the doctor. He was a little freaky and robot-isch and short, but he was really nice and smiling a lot, so I felt comfortable around him. After that Nammie dragged me to the next house. A timid man with parted black hair and huge glasses opened the door. He seemed to be a little scared of Nammie. And a second later a girl, with sand coloured braids, popped next to him and looked at us with a curious look. Nammie introduced me and she let me also know that the man was named Grant and his daughter Kate. She smiled happily and asked if she could come to my farm? Of course, she could, I would love to have kids play at the farm.

Then we went to the next house. It was a house that looked the same as the last house looked . There a lived a little family consisting of a man, his wife and their son. The man, named Wally, was a sportinstructor with short brown hair and black eyes, the wife was a teacher in all different kinds of languages like arabic and japanese, even though she was just english. She had blond hair and blue eyes with modern glasses. And then you had their son. What a little crap-ass. I loved him when I first took a look at him. He had blond hair just like his mom and blue eyes and there was a little plaster on his cheek. He looked like a little fighter. I asked him if he wanted to play at the farm sometimes and he nearly yelled yes.

When Nammie dragged me off again we went to a BIG mansion. It had even a fontain. I was all like omigosh and awed by the amazingness of it all. Here were rich people living, I stated for myself in a status of brainfreeze. Nammie,however, just went inside like it was nothing.

"Here lives Lumina, the girl with the short brown hair I told you yesterday about." O yeah, the one who paid for all the expansive stuff, and now I could see why she could pay it all.

"I...is she rich?" I ask stupidly. Nammie looked at me funny.

"No, she's dead poor." said Nammie with a sarcastic voice. Jeez, what an understatement I made. We saw an old man outside working with the plants.

"That's Sebastian, the family butler." Sebastian nodded at us politly. We went inside the mansion. You know, this could be a vacation house for the queen of England. It was big, and antique and big and gold-ish and did I mention big? I mean, come on, it had even a big stairs, you know, where the beautiful princess walks down when she's late for the party or something, with a -believe it or not- red carpet.

"LUMINA, WHERE ARE YOU?"Nammie shouted. I chuckled. Really, Nammie is always the same, no matter if she is in front of my farmhouse or inside a big mansion.

"Oh my, I knew it was Nammie, no one else shouts like that." An old lady with a big nose and wite curly hair came to us. She had golden earrings and necklace, and a cashmere poncho over her high quality woolen inner and a long skirt. A rich lady.

"Oh my, who is this charming young lady? She must be new." The rich old lady looked at me with a face full of curiosity.

"oh, hello, my name is Jill, I am the new farmer. Nice to make your aquintance." aquintance didn't that sound fancey.

"Same here dear, my name is miss Hitchcock. But you can call me Romana. Nammie if you're looking for Lumina she is in her room." Nammies face went to pouting mode.

"Do we really have to go up on those stairs? I don't want to! why don't you just have an elevator build in this mansion. It sure is big enough and you have the money". This time I saw Romana's face go to pouting mode. Omijeez, this is going to take forever, and this time I dragged Nammie out of the room.

"Thank you, Miss Hitchcock!" I said when we went outside.

"Romana, dear!" I heard when I closed the door behind me. We chuckled as we went to the stairs. They sure were a sight to behold, but also very tiring. When we finally climbed the stairs we saw Lumina just coming out of her room.

"Oh my, I was just on my way to downstairs". Then she smirked at me and Nammie. "Got a surprise yesterday? Welcome at forget-me-not valley, Jill! I hope you like your house now."

"I knew it was you! Let me guess, it was Muffy huh, who came up with the idea!" Namie stared suspiciously at Lumina. When she nodded, Nammie sighed.

"You guys didn't have to do so much for me, it must have been expansive.." Nammie and Lumina looked at each other and than laughed out loud. What? Did I say something wrong?

"O, don't you worry Jill, Lumina is one of the richest person in this whole region, probably the whole country."and Lumina nodded, pinking the tears in her eyes away.

"Let's go look for Muffy oke? I guess even she must be up by now." And the three of us left the mansion, going to Muffy.

A moment later we stood for the entrance of a bar. As we went inside we were greeted by a man named Griffin. He looked like he was in his forties, with his long hair tied back in a tail and his stubbly beard. He had also a few wrinkels around his eye.

"Ah, Nammie and Lumina, you must be looking for Muffy, she's upstairs in her room". When he saw me he looked at Lumina with questioning eyes.

"Oh, this is Jill. She is the new farmer." she said. I went forward and shook his hand

"Nice to meet you, mister." He smiled at the word mister.

"Please call me Griffen, so does everyone around here." We went through a door to the next room and we went up the stairs to Muffies room. Nammie bounced a few times on her door when Muffy finally answered our calls.

"yes, yes, I was just doing my make-up." she said with a irritated voice. Then she looked at me and she smiled a sly smile. "Well, well, Jill, how do you like your new house?" omigosh she was a lil bit scaring me.

"It was alright, I guess..." I didn't know what to say. Muffy sighed.

"Alright huh, jeez, you must have been Nammie-fied then. When you ask Nammie something it's always an 'alright, I guess'."

"Hey, that aint true, y'er hear me, not true!" Nammie turned at me and shook her head.

"oh yes, it is, my dear Nammie, it is."said Lumina while she exchanged a look with Muffy. She laughed and the continued to tease Nammie, it was amusing to see, and I chuckled softly. Ofcourse Muffy heard that and she turned to me.

"How about we all go to the goddes pond, to ask if the goddes wants to bless your farm. Because if your farm is thriving, it is good news for everyone." Goddes huh, I remembered my dream and touched the locket for a second.

While we were on the way, the girls let me know about everything. We also had yet to meet some miners and some other farmers. As soon as we reached the pond, we threw in an offering and asked the goddes if she wanted to bless my farm. Then we went together to the other farm. We met Celia and soon I met her I knew I would be very good friends with her. And with the other girls too. We also met Marlin (what a gloomy man, he resembled Elvis) and Vesta. She had a big smile and gave me a lot of tips. She also gave me two seedbags of turnip seeds as a welcomingsgift. I also bought two seedbags of potatoes. And we went back, the four of us.

Later the day I went back to my farm, planted the seeds and watered them. A few new weeds started to look above the ground and quicly I got my sickle to cut them. Ha! Don't they dare to ever show their head again.

When I was ready, I went back to the inn, looking for Nammie. I just found a Rock, who, as soon as I showed up, went to me and trying to flirt with me. Yea, yea blabla, pretty, pretty, blabla. I heard pretty much the same from the other players in the city where I lived.

"Rock, do you know where Nammie is?" Rocks face abrubtly went sad, he sighed.

"She's in her room." was the only thing he said and went outside. I went upstairs and went to her room. I knocked and heard a 'come in'.

"Hey Nammie" I greeted, she nodded. "I was wondering... do you maybe know how I should name my farm?" She certainly looked surpised at the question.

"What?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Didn't expect that question. Don't know how to name your farm. Just name it Farm or something." I had a '…'-face at that moment and again she shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't have to ask me that question, I am no good at naming things, okay? Go to Muffy, she likes to do those things." Muffy huh, okay. I waved goodbye and went to the bar for the second time that day. Muffy was busy washing the glasses.

"Hi, Muffy!" boy, that sounded happy. She looked at me and smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, Jill, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, actually, I wondered if you knew a good name for the farm." she, too, looked surprised.

"Hmmm, how about...Farmers & co." When she saw my face she laughed. "Okay, okay, just kidding, why don't you just call is Jills Farm? Very easy for people and for youself." Jills Farm huh, okay that sounded good.

"Thanks muffy, you're the best!" I smiled a big smile and she answered my smile with a bright one too.

"no thanks, hun! And I expect a sleeping over soon. You don't have that big bed for nothing" she winked and happy I went back to the farm.

A few weeks later at the late evening I harvested my crops again, put them in the shipping bin and went inside my house. When I looked at the table I saw I still had a CD from Lumina wich I promised to bring back today. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 21:30. It was ten at time I arrived at the mansion. Suddenly I heard a scream and I saw a man running out of the house. I was shocked, who was he? When he went past the fountain he saw me looking at him. And I saw him looking at me. It was a young man, I guess the same age as me, or maybe two or three years older. He was soo handsome and atractive. He had silver hair, wich was beautifully glinstering in the shining of the moon. And his eyes. They were the prettiest colour I ever saw. They were a mix of light green and blue, turquoise, I guess. But I loved the colour. And then his clothing. A leopartprinted shirt with a black t-shirt under it. and black jeans, with black shoes. He had also a necklace with a small, tag. So casually chic. Then he opened his mouth to talk, a perfect mouth.

"What does my eye see, now? A fair maiden in the night!" huh, fair maiden? What fair maiden! Just Jill.

"Hi, my name is Jill, what's yours?" He seemed to be surprised by the question. I wondered why,I just wanted to know his name.

"Phantom Skye, the prince of the stars and quite the ladiesman", then he took my hand and kissed them. I felt my cheeks turning red. He smiled a perfect smile

"Nice to meet you, my dear Jill. This must be the night of our fate. I saw it in the stars." he said with a soft voice. He talked funny. What's with him. Sigh, not another player... I smirked. This is going to be fun. A send him a challenging look. Let's see for how long he could keep up with me. I looked to his hands a saw a beautiful necklace in his hand. I had seen that necklace earlier. Around Romana's neck that was. He was a thief, huh. Ths was really gonna be fun.

"So, Skye, you're a thief huh." He smiled a smile wich made my heart flutter.

"Quick catching, beautiful. Not you're only pretty, you're smart too. Why do you ask?" still with his attractive smile. Hmm, why did I ask? Stupid question.

"I want to know, duh! I hope it's not just looks, that you have there, pretty boy." I rolled with my eyes and he was shocked to hear my change of heart. If he was just one of the players, I would surely scare him away. I guess this is why I never had a boyfriend before.

"I assure it is not just my perfect outside, I have a perfect inside too. See, I am just perfect." he smirked. Hmm, he's good. And really full of himself. I like that. Did I just say that I liked that?

"Aren't we a little bit too full of ourselves, if it was me okay, but you? You even have gray hair." Okay, that last thing was not true,it was not gray, it was beautiful silver. He laughed, and laughed. Finally he stopped.

"You know what? You're the first girl that has ever said something like that to me." He walked closer to me and whispers in my ear "you're very interesting, beautiful". I felt his breath and my face slowly turned red. Then we heard an angry shout.

"Hey you, aren't you that thief that sends always a note before he comes to steal something? Get here! HEY, GET HERE! You smug of the earth!" We both looked to where the sound came from and we saw Lumina very angry standing in the opening of the door.

"Oh, come on, beautiful, don't let such a raw anger steal away your beauty!" and he walked away. "Wwell then Jill, I am about to jet, I will see you around! It's written in the stars." and with that he touched my cheek and went away.

"Oh my, Phantom Skye, what a smooth talker,and he's soo cute!". She paused for a minute and looked at me. "Oh my, Jill you're here too? What are you doing here at such a late hour?" she questionned, but her mind was obviously still thinking about Skye. Well, mine too.

"Huh? Oh, uh... Oh yeah! I still had this CD from you, and I had to give it back today so, here it is." I took the CD and gave it back to her.

"Thank you, Jill, but you didn't have to come all this way, tommorrow was okay too."

"It's no problem, Lumina, and I got to see some eye candy, if you know who I mean..." she gave me a conspirating smile.

"He was cute, wasn't he. Well let's talk tommorrow further, have sweet dreams, maybe about you-know-who" she smiled again and went back into the mansion.

sweet dreams? No problem!

**A/N: Well yeah, I would sleep well too, when I got to meet Skye. A real cutey! Please excuse me for my grammar, alright?**

**And because you've read this all, you will get a cookie.**

**Did you know I love cookies? XD**


	4. A fun sleepover part 1

**I am back again! How do you like it so far? Skye finally entered the story! Poor Jill, her evil side didn´t protect her against the charmes of Skye. This all has only awakened the interest of skye in Jill. Well, I would gladly switch with Jill, no problem! let´s just ask the Witch princess to switch our places with some simple magic, the harvest goddes surely wouldn´t do this because, you know, blabla, balance, blabla, isn´t good for the nature, blabla, am I getting crazy, all of this is all crap, except for the last thing, I am getting crazy because I am having my exams right now, and I am totally freaking out. I was all tears yesterday... sigh... where is my Skye to comfort me...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah I still have to put the disclaimer, I forgot all the other times, so: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon, because otherwise I wouldn't put the disclaimer here (duh).**

It was halfway summer, the crops were growing good and I finally had enough money to buy a chicken coop and a barn. I called Gotz and he said it would be ready tommorow morning. That was quick. I touched the locket again. Really everything was going great since I had that locket. It was like a piece of my heart was back in its place. Now the other pieces... oh wel I can't complain. Everyone was fairly nice and Nammie became my best friend. She is just so easy to be around with and she knows when I have to be alone, without being curious. Of course the other girls were nice too, they were my friends too. The boys in the town were just scary, or ugly or just players.

It was fairly hot today so I decided to go to the Blue bar for a nice drink. When I entered I saw Muffy constantly taking secret glances at Griffin. The old man was busy with the bottles in the shelves and didn't see me or Muffy stealling looks from him. I chuckled.

"Hey, Muffy!" she just jumped like a meter above the ground from surprise.

"Jeez, Jill, I just wished that you would stop being so silent, you scared the heck out of me!" said Muffy with a red face. I smirked.

"Well I was loud enough, you know, I guess you were just too busy with somethin', if you know what I mean." Muffies face became so red, she could have rivaled a tomato.

"Anyway, everything is going okay right now, so I wanted to invite you and the other girls for a fun sleepover, how about it?" Muffy looked at Griffin, and he smiled.

"go Muffy, and do what youn'uns do these days."

"yaay! What time is it starting?"

`How about around seven?" I asked. Muffie nodded.

"Seven is good, I'll bring my super cute sleeping bag! Oh and ofcourse some make up and some cosplay clothes..."

"Sounds good, Muffy!" I interupted her. I still had to go to the other girls. " I'll see ya later!"

"Aligator!" she shouted after me. I chuckled, what a cheerful woman, it really made my day.

Next I went to Nammie. She would be excited. The last time she slept over, she heard weird noises and she kept insisting it was the ghost thingey that lived in my house. Silly Nammie...As soon as I entered the inn, I immediatly got attacked from the back. As I heard his voice, my mood was ruined.

"Jill, my babe! How are you?" Shit, from all the people I could've run into, I ran into Rock.

"Rock! Could you please stop glomping me, and I am certainly NOT you're 'babe'!" But he wouldn't let go. Sigh, you have to have irritating disgusting people on the earth. It keeps us in balance. Speaking about balance; I was going to lose mine soon if he didn't stop hugging me.

"What are ya doin' to Jill, Asshole!" I knew that voice, Nammie, my hero!

"Waaah~! Nammie, some help needed here. He wont let go!" I turned to her with a face full of misery. Why Rock of all people? Why not Skye? ….. wait...did I just say Skye?... That perverted girly creepy thief? No, correction needed, that veeery strong, handsome and attractive thief. Sigh, I haven't seen him for a while...oh well.

"Let go of her, don't ya see she wants to get out, Smartass?" Nammie was slowely walking to Rock.

"No way, I am going to let her go, not after a whole month of ignoring me! The Rock!" Sigh...

"There was apparantly a reason to ignore you. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, my dear Rock." I smiled evily and kicked him in the nuts.

"oohohooowwwww... nice kick babe, oww, it hurts!" Nammie rolled with her eyes.

"oeh! Nice! And duh, it's supposed to hurt." then she turned to me.

"Well, Jill , any news?" I looked at Rock.

"Shouldn't we help him?" I asked Nammie.

"No friggin' way, let him crouch in his own misery." N ammie said with a evil smile.

"Okie...well actually", I began, ignoring the cries of pain that Rock produced, "I wanted to invite you and the other girls for a sleepover tonight. You'll come wont you?"

"Of course I'll come, last time was fun too!" said Nammie with a gentil smile.

"All right, see you around seven!" She nodded, went to Rock, kicked him one more time, took a picture of him crying with her cellphone and went outside to smoke.

And so I went to all the girls. Everyone accepted and Flora was so happy that she got to sleep in a normal room that she accidentally smashed her hoe very near professor Carter, it was a real close call. His scared face was actually very funny.

Seven o'clock. I heard knocking on the door and a lot of giggling. As I touched the locket, wishing for a fun sleepover, I rushed to the door to open it. The first face I saw was the gentil smiling Celia.

"Hi, Jill, thank you for having us over, please take care of..." but Nammie interupted her.

"yeah, yeah, drop the casualties, its just Jill after all!" she said while patting Celia on her head as she went inside. Nammie was actually a lot longer than Celia. No, its just that Celia was the shortest of all of us. After Nammie, Flora came in.

"Hey, I hope its gonna be fun!" I nodded and she went in. Then Lumina came in.

"Pardon the intrusion! Hello, Jill, how are you?" I nodded and smiled. And finally Muffie came in.

"Hi, hun, I hope you're prepared for the sleepover of your life. I have a lot of ideas for this sleepover!" a sly smile came across her face. Celia sended me a worried face, I just shrugged. What could possibly be so bad?

"Well, then guys, this is my house!" Nammie send me her duh-face. Yea, yea, you have been here several times. I gave them a short tour around the farm and the house.

"I guess we all have to sleep in the living room, my bedroom is far too small for so many people, it strangely is designed for only two people..." I heard light chuckling coming from Lumina and Muffie. "W..what?" I asked.

"Well, you know, we, hehehe, just thought that it would be easy for you if we just upgraded your house for your future boyfriend, you know..." Said Muffie. It was silent for a minute and I felt my head become scarlet red. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, LOOK AT HER FACE!" and everybody laughed until they were all tears.

"Hey, come on, no fair! Don't laugh!" I pouted. When they finally stopped laughing, Flora came with the briliant comment: "we had to film that." no way! It was too embarassing, but it was good they all had fun. After we installed us on the sofa we watched a LOT of romantic movies. I love romantic movies. Celia sighed.

"I want a love like that someday. It would be just perfect..."she sighed again. But Muffie showed no mercy.

"well, then Cel, why don't you try a move on..._Marlin_?" she smirked.

"What? Elvisboy? No way, You like him, Celia?" I nearly shouted. Poor Celia, her cheeks were bright red.

"W-well, I dont know if I like him yet, he´s always so grumpy, so I don´t know what to think of him." Everyone was staring at her, especially Muffie, so I decided to give her a piece of her own cookie.

"Now, we're talking about love and future boyfriends," I said with a smirk, "What about you and Griffin? What is it, what is it?" I teased her while poking her. Now it was her who went red. Lumina send me a praising look. I looked at Nammie. And we exchanged a sly smile.

"Hey, Lum, what 'bout you and Rockyboy? Ain't there somethin'?" I smirked. Good going,Nammie.

"And you, Flora, what about Carter?" I asked a a slowly backwards inching Flora. Lol, everyone went bright red, except for me and Nammie. It was so fun to see, and me and Nammie were laughing so hard at everyone that we didn't notice the exchange of looks between them

"Say, Nammie, what about Gustafa?" asked Celia with her innocent voice. Correction, her faked innocent voice. Nammie stopped immediatly with laughing. I knew Nammie liked Gustafa, she didn't tell me directly because Nammie wasn't the type for that. But I saw them hang together a lot lately. But was she saw in the bearded hippie still remains a mystery to me.

"Going out to smoke.."she muttered and she went outside.

"Don't go smoking near the house or the barn, nor the chicken coop okay. O, and absolutly not near the field!" I shouted. I heard a smal 'hrmp' as she closed the door behind her. Then I noticed a few pair of evil eyes. I turned around and saw Muffy and Lumina evily smiling to me. w..why?

"Say Jill, I heard you met someone very handsome and sexy not?" My thoughts went immediatly to Skye, again. I turned my head.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"O, come on, Jill dear, you-know-who!" I knew it, they were talking about Skye.

"You mean the panthom thief...?" Lumina then took something out of her bag. It was a photo.

"Hehe, I have something for you, I know you like him!" And she handed me the photo. A photo of Skye in the middle of his jump out of the window. His face had this really cute concentrating expression. My heart surely skipped a beat or two when I saw the picture. It must have been all over my face.

"You like him, hun!" said Muffy, as she took the photo to see for herself.

"I don't like him...sigh, I think I like him..." I admitted. All the girls screamed and at the same time Nammie came in running.

"W-what? Who? Where?" It was silent for a minute. Then a loud laughing was to be heard again.

"Don't worry, Nammie, Jill just confessed she liked a thief. That's all." Nammies had a '0.0' expression.

"Ya like a petty thief? So you're going for the dangerous type, huh." said Nammie as she sat down.

"I don't know right, I only met him once, but yea, he is very attractive and it's like he was hypnotyzing with his voice and eyes...sigh". He was perfect.

"Poor girl, she really likes him. Don't worry, we'll do everything we can do to get you guys together, even though it's a little irritating that he steals, but okay, everything to make you happy. We'll cover for you!" said Flora with glimmering eyes.

"Yup, don't ya worry! Although this is getting a bit too cheesy for me, ya deserve it!" Nammie nearly shouted those words as she was standing on the table. Poor table, her heavy soldierboots were all muddy.

"Sigh, a love with a thief, how romantic~!" Celia said with a dreamy voice. Well, he was a romantic one, for sure! Sigh, everone was staring at me.

"Sigh, I am sure this crappy love will leave me heartbroken, you saw, Lumina. He was a real playboy, with his cheesy sayings." Lumina nodded.

"He sure had Cheesey sayings, with a capital c. But I don't know if he's a playboy, my spies can't find anything about him." Of course, her spies.

"Well, if its okay with you guys, I am going to make one last round to the goddes pond, I like to go to the goddes pond at night, alright? See you guys in an hour." And with that I left to the Goddes pond.

**Hehehe, the goddes pond huh, let us think, who is always at night at the goddes pond? What will happen to Jill, what's with her locket, how will his all end? Who knows? Even I don't know, sorry guys. I'll make up with you guys, in the next chapter! Bye~ matta ne~**


	5. A fun sleepover, part 2

**Omigawd, my fifth chapter. Yay, congrats me~! This will be such a cute chapter, skye is gonna appear, once again. Skyee~! I wonder why god didn't make any silverhaired, blue eyed hotties. Maybe they would resemble himself too much. -sigh-**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon, detective Conan, Pokemon, Kaichou wa maid-sama, sailor moon S and vocaloid Megurine Luka. If I did then I would be soo damn rich, I would've hired someone who would type all this.**

Skye, a thief, a pretty thief. A girly thief. But above all, a thief. But...he didn't seem all that bad, when I met him... maybe some thiefs have good hearts. I was a thief in the past too. Well, for a short time. When I ran away from home, I had nothing. I had no choice but to steal. Something to eat, something to wear. I hated myself. But I just had to. And, when I saw there was this farm being sold, I thought it was the ultimate chance. A chance in a lifetime. I sneaked back my home in, stole some of moms money (she wouldn't mind it, she would just think it was all spended on drugs and alcohol). With that money I called the mayor and bought my farm. I was over twenty, so no one looked really in it. I had a good background, until my last years of university.

In the last year there were black holes in it. holes of absence, sickness, etcetera. At those time I had to stay home to look after my mother. She always tends to drink too much or something and then I had to take care of her and the house. I think she was just dead from the inside. When my dad died, something in her died too. Well, in me too, but I was too young to understand something complicated as my mother. At the funeral she just shouted at the coffin and cried so much tears. She was shouting things like, how he was an idiot, why would she care if he died, what she was gonna do now, who would look after their daughter, why he left her and such things. I still remember how the streams of tears wouldn't stop. How she hurt herself. And I, the little girl, 7 years old, didn't understand a thing her mother said. Only afterwards, after a while, I asked where my dad was. Someone answered me that he was not here anymore, that he was above and looking at me. That he was smiling at me right from heaven. That he had bright white wings like a real angel. That he would be always with me, maybe not on earth, but in my heart. At that time I realised what happend. I was like frozen. My dad, my big, strong dad. My loving dad. He wasn't here anymore. No hugs anymore. No big warm arms, no warm loving smile anymore. And above all, never someone who would really understand me. I remember I looked at my mom, who was still crying, and I also realised I had to be the strong one. So I went to my mom, and hugged her. I tried to hug her like my dad would always hug. But she just pushed me away. She said it was all my fault, and that I looked too much like my father. After a few hours we went home. At home she would be silent and then sometimes at random moments smash things on me, like glass and hard things like wooden planks. I had scars over my whole body except for my arms, because people would see my arms. She would demand me to take my clothes off, wrap my arms behind my back, so that she couldn't hit them, and began smashing things on me. I cried so much. So much. And when I was old enough and finished my studies, I ran away. I just couldn't bear anymore. And so, I ended at the farm.

A tear was slowly falling down. I still remember how my dad died. But I didn't want to think about that. It was awful. I looked in the goddes pond and the tear fell in the water. Immediatly there followed a big flash and the harvest goddes appeared. Wow, that's the second time now. I looked at her and she looked back. She send me a look full of sorrow. She knew all what happend. Ever.

"Don't worry dear. Something will change you're life forever. It seems you already tasted a little bit of it." she smiled. What did she mean?

"Eh? What do you mean?" I already tasted a little bit of it? What's the it? Is the it what she was talking about before?

"Anyways, things first have to get worse until they get better. Think about that. I need to go. It was nice meeting you in reality. Bye for now, Jill." and she slowly fanished.

"W-wait!" no, I had so many questions for her.

"I'll wait forever for you, my dearest Jill." My heart stopped. I knew that smooth voice.

"Skye!" I turned around and saw him nonchalantly leaning against a tree.

"Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?" I guess he saw my face. He chuckled. "Hehe, just kidding beautiful." I was at loss for words.

"What are you doing here? What if somebody finds you here?" I was a bit worried. But why...is this what "to like someone" means?

"Do not worry about that, pretty. What's with the swollen eyes? Did you cry?" He looked worried. Why was he worried. I turned my back to him.

"Why? Are you worried or something?" I asked. I didn't want him to look at my ugly face.

"Yes." that simple word made turn around again and see him smiling.

"Why." I asked.

"Nothing much, I just don't like to see pretty girls crying."

"Yea, nice try, I know I must be at my ugliest right now, please don't go joking around."

"No, I...okay this may be not you're prettiest side, but I'd like to change that." He said with his seductive voice. He looked me right in the eyes. I've never seen a man so proud.

"Yeah, right, don't go fooling around with me now, you'll regret it."

"Why?"

"Because I say so." he came closer.

"Please tell me."

"I don't even know you..." I didn't want to tell him. He'll hate me too. Just like everyone else.

"Tell me." my god, I was gonna collapse under his gaze when someone interrupted us. Thank you goddes.

"Jill! Where are ya!" Nammie!

"O, sorry beautiful I have to jet." then he came closer and whispered someting in my ear. "Tommorrow, same time, same place." he kissed me lightly in the cheek and ran away. Man, he was fast.

"O, there ya are, everyone's worried for you!" Nammie looked at me closely now.

"..." I was still dazed. A. kiss. On. My. Cheek.

"Oi!" she waved her hands before my eyes and I regained my conciousness.

"huh..., I was sitting here at the goddes pond. Why you ask?

" because it's already 11 PM."

"O." that was all I could say. Nammie sighed.

"what am I gonna do with you. Come, Muffy has a surpise for us. Don't go asking me what is is, I don't have a clue." a surprise huh, I sure got my surprise already.

"Jill, FINALLY! Muffie is on the verge of exploding!" a worried looking Flora came running to me.

"Sorry guys, well then Muffy, what do you have." I think I was curious, but I was so gonna regret that.

"hehehehiihiihihhaaahahehe..." muffy was chuckling really creepy. She went to her bag, and took out of it:...c...c...cosplays . Cosplays? COSPLAYS? I looked at Nammie and she had an expression on her face of utter disgust. Same with me.

"So, I have a... Kaichou wa maid -sama maid (Misaki) uniform, a detective Conan uniform, Misty-uniform from Pokemon, a sailor moon S costume, a harvest moon popuri cosplay, and uhhhhh, hmm...ah! A Megurine Luka cosplay." those are a lot cosplays. For everyone one.

"Soooooooooooooo, heheheh, the kaichou wa maid-sama outfit for... myself, it is kinda sexy don't you think? And the detective conan for Celia..."

"Why do I have the only one to be a boy! Don't wanna!" Celia pouted.

"Duh, because you're so cutely short, it'll be perfect~! Hmm, let's see hehe, the misty cosplay for my dear Nammie, sailor moon cosplay for Lumina, because it just suits her and finally the Luka cosplay for Jill, because she's the prettiest after me." nobody declined, they just nodded. Wth?

We changed and soon after that I, Luka, sat next to Misaki and detective Conan. Everyone looked so different.I found the Luka cosplay a little to sexy, but that was just my taste. We made ,like, a lot of pictures. And when I say a lot, I really mean a lot. Nammie was really good as Misty, it kinda suited her. But yeah, she didn't have a long skirt with splits on the sides. They were amazing pictures. We made most of them outside the house, because we could make awesome pictures on the farm. There was an epic one on wich I was lying on the grass with only the farmhouselight to shine on me, my eyes were like glinstering. I took of my wig, and made another one. It was actually pretty fun and we laughed so much. I really liked it. After this, we were so tired, we went back in the house, cuddled ourselves in our warm sleepingbags and fell asleep. You can guess, what I dreamed about.

**a/n: I love skye... he is so sweet. Sometimes a little bit too sweet, but you can't get enough sweetness from a boy, can you? Finally we know a little bit about Jills past! Was it surprising? Good!**

**-sigh-, screwed my exams... oh well, let's do better next time! b(^.^)d**

**an optimist? me? Dunno what you're talking about -angelface-**

**r&r please~!**


	6. A fated meeting between two

**Sorry for the late update! I was soo busy! I had a fight with one of my friends and we had like five essays to do and read three books. Well, in general I like reading books, but one was dutch, one was french and one was english. Obviously I had no problems with the dutch and the english ones, but the french one was soo difficult. Oh sacre blue! Mon pain est mangé par souris, or something. It means something like: shit, my bread is eaten by mice. If it's wrong please tell me!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

I woke up first. I had to take care of the plants. I was still in a daze. Yesterday was awesome. We did so much. And ofcourse...Skye. We would meet again tonight. I want too, but...was this right? I was sure he was just playing around. But why me? And everytime I see him, I get this strange feeling. It was a happy feeling, a warm and fuzzy feeling. Was this what they call 'like'? Sigh, I am no good at selfphilosofy. I finished watering the plants and I went inside. I heard sounds of people waking up. So I got a frying pan and a big spoon. And went to the living room while smashing the spoon on the frying pan. Celia put her pillow on her head so she wouldn't hear the noise. But Muffie and Lumina woke up screaming, while Flora just stood up calmly, mainly because she was already used to loud noise and Nammie was already awake and watching the scene amused.

"GET UP! Come on! The sun is shining and the sky is blue, come on dudes, come on and wake up!" I sang. They stood up while grumbling and groaning. I'm sure they all slept well. Yesterday was eventful after all.

"UGH! Come on Jill, its 8 in the morning! We are no farmers! Give us some sleep!" Lumina yawned.

"No friggin' way! Get up and let's make breakfast... together!" I pushed them, all of them still in their Pj's, to the kitchen.

"Sigh, What do we have to do?" Nammie surrendered. She knew no one could persuade me.

"Well, how about you go make something with the fresh eggs, I don't know pancakes or something , Muffy and Lumina you can go make coffe or thee or something else to drink and me, Celia and Flora will go get everything else ready, alright?" Everyone nodded.

An half an hour later we were eating the delicious scrambled eggs and the mouthwatering pancakes of Nammie.

After that everyone went home. Except for Nammie. She helped me clean everything up, which was very rare. I wondered what was bugging her. She wasn´t her normal self.

"Uhmm, Jill, do ya have a moment?" O,oh... when Nammie starts with a 'uhmm' it's never was good.

"Yes, Nammie?"

"What really happened yesterday at the Pond." Sigh, I knew I had to tell her what happenend. I can't lie against Nammie.

"...You really want to know?" I asked her. She nodded quietly.

"I..I met The Phantom again yesterday.." I admitted.

"I knew it, you were acting so strange yesterday, so I knew something happened. Was it good or bad?"

"I don't know, okay. I felt so happy and.. and he even kissed me!" Nammie was staring shocked at me. "Noo, on my cheek, alright!"

"Well, that is a good thing, ain't it?"

" Yeah, I think so too, but you know, he is known as a ladykiller with his prince-like movements... I am sure this will all end up with me having a broken heart."

"Is it because he's a thief?" Nammie asked, really curious now.

"Maybe, I don't know..." I was on the verge of tears. Nammie saw that.

"Why are ya all tears now? Y'already fell in love with him, not? Now it's too late too change yer heart! Come on and stand proud of your decisions, don't even listen to what other people say! If he leaves you, you have al your friends who stand right behind you, including me at your right side, I am sure you'll be happy! It's totally not like you, to be sad and dazed and grumpy, go back to you're proud and challenging self. That's what people like about you, and that's why they accepted you, because YOU have the strenght to go through this all!"

"..." I was surprised

"W...What?"

"Nammie, have I already told that I loved you?" Nammie blushed, stood up and went to the door.

"Yes, a few thousand times now... gonna smoke, bye..." and she left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. What would I do without Nammie. She was so different from what I first imagined. But, we didn't know much about each other past, and I was not so eager to tell her what happened. I don't want her to hate me. Just like all the people, just like mom. This would be a new start.

After I made my usual rounds I took a nap. When I woke UP I saw it was already 9 o'clock. Skye. Should I go. Was it smart to go? My brains said no, but my heart said yes. Oh, what did it matter, I had nothing to lose anyway. And so I went. The whole way doubting.

"Heya, Jill, where are you going?" I turned around and saw a gentle smiling Celia.

"Oh, just making my way to the Goddes Pond, and you? What are you doing out this late?"

"I was just on my way to Muffy, well than , see you later Jill!"

"Bye" after I waved her goodby I continued my to the Goddes Pond. Everytime I would stop in the middle of the way and I would be asking myself if I was crazy or not. Kate, who was in her room, but looking through her window at the moment, laughed even when I stopped for the tenth time. Finally I reached the Goddes Pond. There still was nobody to be seen.

I looked at the pond. It was a beautiful scene. The full moon was the only source of light and it was really pretty, and it had a really beautiful effect on the surroundings too. The moonlight was glinstering on the water and it played playfully with the shadows of the surrounding trees. It was magical.

"Beautiful" I wispered.

"Yes, you are.." I immediatly turned around, only to see Skye gently smiling. It took my breath away...

**Skye POV**

It took my breath away. There right before my eyes, stood Jill. As innocent as always. The moon, wich was shining on her beautiful curly brown hair and her pretty amthyst eyes was sure a sight to be seen.

"Skye.." she wispered. As if she would spoil everything by speaking out loud. She had this soft expression on her face. I captured that moment and I was sure to never forget that memory. Not even Alzheimer could take away that image.

"You came.." I wispered back while coming closer. She immediatly went back to her what-the-heck mode.

"What is to you?" she said while looking challenging at me. She was wondering if I would accept the challenge. I smirked. Gladly.

"No, my dearest Jill, what is it to _you_. Why would you come to meet me, a thief? The scum of the earth?" I asked her. I wanted to know why. She did something with me. Something strange, I never felt before. Sure, there were other women, but they were so easily fooled. Jill was the only one who resisted against my charms. And that's why she was so interesting.

"S..scum of the earth?" She asked shocked. Again, that innocent aura she had, but, but there was something else in her eyes, guilt maybe? But why?

"Yes, dear, scum, rubbish, wathever you call it, why?"

"..." silence. And the she spoke.

"B...because I think you're actually a good person, not all thieves ar bad guys, believe me, I have experience."she said while looking away. Experience. What did she mean?

"What do you mean with experience?" I asked softly.

"Nothing much, I swear!" bye, softness, bye innocence, the only thing you could see now was a scared expression. Why was she scared? I didn't want her to be scared. I want her to be her proud and happy self.

"Don't be scared."

Than she seemed to remember something. She stood tall again and the fire was back in her eyes.

"No, Skye, I am certain that you're not a bad guy, you just proved it. and now I am going to ask you: Why do YOU want to meet me, a rancher with a, for you, unknown past?" hmm? She was back to her usual proud self again.

"Well, hmhm, you're interesting." That was the truth and nothing more.

"I..interesting? Me? You sure I don´t scare you or something" she looked at as if I was crazy.

"Oh come on Jill, pretty, don't look at me like that." I said smoothly. She rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah, right, pretty, pretty, beautiful, blahblah, if I want to hear more of that shit, I would've stayed in the city." How did she do that. Any other woman would be turned into a crazy mumbling and drooling idiot right now. Heh, time for the next step. I came closer and sat on the ground. She looked at me and, for a moment, she didn't know what to do. Than she blushed, and sat down next to me. And so we sat in silence, watching the magical scene. My heart was beating so hard, I was sure she could here it. I never would have imagined. But was this right? Me, the lowest creature, next to a goddes like her? I don't know. And maybe I didn't want to know, for now. I just wanted to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

You know, most silences between people are awkard. It's like you don't know what to talk about. But this silence wasn't awkard at all. On the contrary, it was soothing. In harmony. It felt okay. I wished this moment could last forever. And than I felt something fall on my shoulder. When I looked what it was, I saw Jill was sleeping. My breath stopped for a few minutes. She looked so incredibly cute and innocent. Wasn't this a sign that she...trusted me? Silly, don't you know, that I could eat you up at any moment? It was soo hard to resist. I had to bring her back home, but she couldn't be seen with me. So I gently took her in my arms, careful not to wake her up, and took one of my shortcuts. It sure was tricky, but there was no other way.

When I arrived at the farm, I took a quick look around. This was the first time that I saw her farm. What I saw were happy growing crops, a barn and a chickencoop. She must have worked hard. I was liking her more and more. Is this what 'to like someone as in love' means? If it was, I would embrace it happily. We went inside her big home , she forgot to close it, wich was something I didn't expect from her, and I went to her bedroom, still with Jill in my arms. I layed her softly on her bed and looked at her one more time. Like an angel. I couldn't resist and put a quick soft kiss on her cheek. She mumbled someting and went back again to sleep. I took one of my namecards and put it in her hands. Heh, she would never forget this. Goodnight, my sleeping beauty and I hurried back the night in.

**Surprised? Hehe, yay skyes POV is awesome, not? I was happy with how it came out. I hope you too, please review!**


	7. Name card action

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MAY ALL YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!**

**YAAY, OMIGOD 2011, TWOTHOUSANDELEVEN! MAY WE BECOME REALLY OLD SO WE CAN EXPERIENCE MANY OTHER NEW YEARS! I WANT TO THANK ALL MY READERS WHO PUT WITH ME UNTIL NOW!**

**And because it's new year I have something very nice for everyone!**

**If you review tell me your favorite saying/qoute and I will put it in the next chapter! Aren't you curious in what way I will use it?**

**No, this is absolutly not because I'm desperate for more reviewers!**

**Oh, and also if you got any ideas, tell me please! b(^.^)d**

I woke up that morning after sleeping really well. First thing I noticed was that I was holding something. When I looked I saw it was a piece of paper. There was something written on it.

_Phantom Skye_

_aka Prince of the Stars_

_..._

_good night, sleeping beauty_

_;)_

_PS. you´re mumbling in your sleep._

Than I remembered what happened the previous evening. I..I fell in sleep..

I smacked my forehead. Shit, how the hell did that happen. How did I lose my guard. And, and he saw me sleeping and, I **talked** in my sleep! Gosh I really did it now. Yay for me, biggest failure ever.

Here I am, in my PJ's staring at the name card thing.

But, he brought me home. He put me in bed. Wait, did..did he..he change me in my PJ's? No, I remember vaguely I woke up 'cause my belts were hurting me. But still, that name card thing, was so like him. Heh, jerk. Is he really challenging me in this way. In the language of thieves, it means he easily broke into you house, without waking you up and even managed to put a namecard in your hand. Yes, I've learned a few things in the city. Be it very unpleasant things. We'll see how things will turn out. Two can play that game. Anyways, I changed my clothes and watered the crops. I finally saved up enough money to buy a chicken and a cow. I called the animale dealer, and they would send the animals, if everything went smoothly, the next morning. Nammie knew quite a few things about Animal caring. She said she learned it when she was travelling. I still can´t see the connection between animal caring and travelling. Oh, well, as long as she can help me.

Now about that name card. What to do about that. There is one thing I absolutly can´t stand and that´s when someones mocking me. Heh, I will get him. But I will be nice. He was nice to me too. What to do..?

I went to the bluebar for a nice drink. But I didn´t get a nice drink at all. What I got was just Muffies screaming and Griffens angry voice.

"That smooth little thief!" Yup, absolutly Griffen. He's the only one who'll call someone smoothe while calling them bad names.

"Quiet, Griffen, you don't want to be heared all over the world, do you. Man, you can scream..." said Muffy a little irritated. Pssh, she was screaming herself, just a moment ago.

"Hey, guys! What's all the boogie-woogie about?" I asked curious.

" This is what we're all boogie-woogie about!" said an angry Griffen while throwing something paper-ish to me. We can all gues what it was. A name card, and from The Phantom Thief skye too.

_Tonight, _

_I shall honour you with my perfect presence,_

_Please prepare your ultimate drink_

_It'll save me a lot of work,_

_until then,_

_The Phantom Thief_

Man, he knows how to make a flashy entrance. Muffy winked quickly at me.

"I know, maybe Jill can help us to catch *****cough* the thief" stupid Muffy you didn't have to add the cough. I glared at her and send her a why-me-look. She just smirked back and send me a now-you-can-meet-him-again-look. But wait, this was perfect. Time to let him have a taste of his own cookie. I smiled.

"Sure, ofcourse I'll help!"

"Perfect, we'll catch the phantom and let him pay for his drinks!" Said Muffie cheery.

"Oh, Muffy, I don't think that's the most important thing we have to think about..." Griffen seemed to have missed our telepathic message exchange. "But Jill, If you can be here at let's say.. ten o'clock than it would be perfect!" Ten o'clock huh, fantastic.

After Griffen went back to his room, Muffy immediatly hugged me.

"Am I not fantastic, hun? I just organized another meeting between you and _him_."

"Yes, you're amazing Muffy!" I said while smiling. " Alright I gotta go now. I'll see you tonight."

We waved goodbye and I spend the rest of the day walking aimlessly on the farm and cutting all the weeds. Also, I made preparations for my nice plan.

When it finally became 21:30 I walked to the bar. My heart was hammering like crazy the whole way. I finally got to see him again. Even if it was just yesterday. This is kinda scary. It's like an unwanted feeling. To be, like totally dependent on somebody. But I can't help, can I.

I arrived at ten o'clock sharp.

"Hello Folks!" I shouted as I stomped the blue bar in.

"Hey, Jill! Wow, you're on time!"said Muffy. Pssh, as if I'm always late.

"Glad you came, Farmer, we'll let him see, phantom thief!" Just so you know, I don't like it when people call me by my last name. It's embarrasing.

"Griffin, don't call her Farmer! Anyways, you know, while were chatting here, the phantom can make himself really cozy in our basement." she said while sending me a quick make-it-quick-I-don't-know-for-how-long-I-can-keep-him-busy-look. I nodded. And just as they left Skye came in. Handsome as ever. He saw me and smiled.

"Why, hello, pretty. Nice seeying you there in all your glory. Did you sleep wel?" I smirked, heh Jerk.

"I, actually slept really well, thank you. But what are you doing here, I don't suppose you're here to steal something are you?" I said while putting up my puppy-face. He only smirked.

" Put away your Puppy-face, Jill, dear. It won't work on me. And yes I am. What's it to you? Want to stop me."

"Not at all, go your own way. I just wanted to say that you have an interesting name card."

"Really? Glad you found it. Oh, love, next time don't leave your door open." I.. I left the door open. That was so stupid and totally not like me. I smacked myself against the forehead, for the second time that day.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't put salt in the wounds now. Anyways, you proved yourself already. You broke easily in my house, you could've have stolen anything you want and even managed to put the name-card in my hand while I was sleeping. Very smart and good work, masterbrains." He looked shocked at me for a moment then realised something. "Yes, I know what it means in the language of the thiefs, I've got quiet a past you see." I said bitterly while turning my head away. "Please don't look at this miserable excuse of a human." Skye finally found his tongue back. He came closer too me and he groped my shoulders.

"No, Jill absolutly not true. Don't call yourself that!"

"Why?" I looked in his beautiful green eyes.

"You don't have the right to call yourself a miserable excuse of a human." oh my, he was getting really close, but why, did he try so much? I felt so many things at the same time.

"How do you know! You know nothing about me, do you?" I said with a high pitched voice. Than we heard footsteps. Skye grabbed my hand.

"Come with me Jill, and I'll prove you're worth enough to be a goddes." A goddes, huh. I smirked. We'll see. On his way to the back door, he grabbed one of the most expensive bottles of Griffen with him. I couldn't care more about it.

**Skye pov**

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't put salt in the wounds now. Anyways, you proved yourself already. You broke easily in my house, you could've have stolen anything you want and even managed to put the name-card in my hand while I was sleeping. Very smart and good work, masterbrains." I was...shocked I guess, how could she know all of this. Only a thief knows that. Could she..

"Yes, I know what it means in the language of the thiefs, I've got quiet a past you see." she said bitterly while turning her head away. "Please don't look at this miserable excuse of a human." That did it. How the hell could she call herself a 'miserable excuse of a human'. Now way. She was usually so proud. I didn't want to see her like this. I know it sounds cheesy. I came closer and groped her shoulders. This made her turn to me.

"No, Jill absolutly not true. Don't call yourself that!"

"Why?" she looked me right in the eye. I could see all different kind of feelings in her eyes. Her beautifyl eyes. I could see terror, anger and a feeling of wanting to be accepted. What the hell happened ever in her life?

"You don't have the right to call yourself a miserable excuse of a human." And I really meant what I said. I was called a miserable excuse of a human. I know what it is to be called like that. And **she** doesn't have the right to call herself that. Nobody has.

"How do you know! You know nothing about me, do you?" She said with a high pitched voice. And hell, I would give my arm to know everything about her. Then we heard footsteps. Shit, not now.

"Come with me, Jill, and I'll prove you 're worth enough to be a goddes." she only smirked. On my way to the door I grabbed my targeted bottle with me.

We were walking silence. And then she spoke.

"Where are you bringing me?" it was unsure voice. As if she wasn't sure if she would go with me without struggle. I smiled.

"You'll see." I looked above and saw a full moon and a lot of stars. Perfect. Finally we arrived.

"Here we are, beautiful." she looked around.

"But this is the beach? Why'd you bring me here?" and she was always so smart, why not now?

"Come on Jill, dear. Please use the brains you got. We're not at the beach. We're at one of the most beautiful places you'll ever find." I brought her to the sea."Look and tell me what you see." I said. She stayed silence and then a tear fell.

"See, you finally see it. The beauty of the world. And a miserable excuse of a human cannot see the beauty and the perfectness of this all. So I don't want to hear you badmouthing yourself. Alright?"

**Jill pov**

It was beautiful. We were at the beach. But at the same time we were not. It was magical. The stars, the moon, the sea. Everything was perfect. The kept each other in balance and made each other prettier. It was almost too much. It was dark, but at the same time it was not. And here I stood, next to Skye who was still holding my hand and watching the scene. Never, **never **will I forget this.

"Skye,I..I don't ...know what..to say." I said while looking at him. He smiled again.

"Then stay silent and enjoy the moment." and so we did. I felt a lot better. It like reenergized me or something. The game that the sea and the sky played was beautiful to see. I, like, learned a life lesson or something. Wow, good going Jill.

After a few hours we headed back. He brought me home.

"Skye" I turned around.

"What is it, pretty." Would he never grow tired of his 'pretty'and 'beautiful' and 'love'. I looked at his hand and the bottle was still there. Poor Griffen and Muffy. As a thanks to Muffy I should atleast retrieve the bottle. I smiled.

"I just want to say thanks. So, thanks." Heavy blush attack. I hugged him, and it clearly surprised him. Now's my time. I took the bottle carefully out his hand and put my prepared paperthing in its place.

"Anyways, Skye, sleep well." And I went inside my home.

**Skye pov**

She...she...she...she...she was hugging me. Hugging **me**. While she was concious. Well, I was suprised. But positive. Doesn't that meant she trusts me a little bit? She smiled one more time at me and went quickly cute. I stood there for a few minutes. Still unable to do anything. Why did a simple hug affect me so much. No, that's no true. Why did Jill affect me so much. I wandered slowly to my 'shack' next to the fireworkboys. When I was inside I realised I didn't have the bottle anymore. Instead of it was some paper-ish thing. It was a little letter. From Jill.

_Heya, Skye,_

_When you read this,_

_it means you have been fooled by me._

_Don't worry, just a payback for your name-card action_

_Do you like it?_

_I don't care if you don't like it._

_And this means _

_I could steal something from you,_

_while you were fully awake._

_Ha! How is that, pretty boy._

_Anyways...uhhmm, uh.._

_Cheerio!_

_Jill ;)_

_ps. Because I'm __**awesome**__ like that!_

Oooh, she was good. She was very good. Heh, never fails to surprise me. I smiled. I think there is much more behind her than I can see.

**AWWWWW, wasn't it cute? Tell me it was cute! Jk. But it's getting better and better, not? Anyway, I just write what comes into my head at the moment. I have no idea where this is going. Anyway, please r&r. Bye~!**


	8. Oh, Katy!

**Heya! Sorry for not updating in a long time, but yeah, I am soo busy right now, and I am in my final year, we get everything we've had and we have to know everything and then they will test you on everything. Psshah, who was the smartass who thought up final examyear? I will kick the hell out of him/her~**

The next morning I finished all off my duties quickly. I was happy, very happy. My plan worked and I retrieved the bottle from Skye. How was that. Time to boast to Muffy. But before I went to the blue bar I fed my animals.

I arrived at the only drinking place in the small town and opened the door. Immediatly I was attacked by the blonde.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH, JILL-YOU'RE-ALIVE!-OMIGOD-I-SWEAR-I-SWEAR..." She didn't finish her sentence because of the tears, who were forming in her beautiful blue eyes. I noticed I was just standing there when Muffy was bawling her eyes out. Sigh, time to get things straight. First I patted and ssssh-ed her. When she calmed down I told her my story. At the end she was crying again. But this time it was because she was laughing. I smirked. Glad to make her day.

"Here is the bottle, you seriously owe me. Big."

"O, sure hun, but didn't you have a nice evening too?"

"Yes, it was kinda good..." she smiled.

"Good for you Jill, if my partner would look more at me, then the world would be perfect."

"Yeah, sucks to be you." I got a deadly glare at that last remark. Mental note to my self: don't ever make sarcastic statements when someone is pouring her heart out, otherwise your cause of death will be a mysterious one... I shivered. I didn't want to be killed.. yet.

"Jill, are you going to listen to my complaining or not? The only thing you have to do is to shut the hell up!" Sigh, even though I had my crops waiting, my animals have been brushed and fed. Time to go through one of life worst hardships: listen to muffy's blablah.

At the end of the day, Griffen saved my day by entering Muffy's room, causing Muffy to become bright red and turn silent. You know, it seems I understimated the worth of silence. Beautiful, quiet silence. Not a word to be heard. A blessing for my soul and ears. Griffin must have seen the bliss on my face.

"What's going on? I just heard Muffy ranting on and on about somebody.."

Muffy looked at me helplessy, looking for a good idea.

"Do not worry Griffen. I just came by to give the stolen bottle back. I retrieved it from the _evil _phantom Skye. Muffy was just going on and on and on about him. Thanks for the saving. Bye Muffy!"

I nearly ran out of the bar, to my farm. Quickly I watered my nearly withered crops.

When the deed was done (if u think something wierd, its because you're a PERV) I took one look at my animals. Woolyman was sleeping peacefully and mr. Chick was eating his...dinner..? In human terms it just means he's picking his way around. Statisfied that my animals were happy I, too, went inside to make my own dinner. Wich means, even if I have my amazing big kitchen, I'll just use my talented magnetron to prepare the..already prepared foodsoupsaladmeal. Its the best way to save time. If Muffy wont kill me I'll probably die from magnetron-cancer...". Oh, well. I am a farmer. Doesn't that mean.. that I live a very healthy life and that I'll live longer then the city peeps. Wont that cover for my unhealthy foodstandards? Dad and mom always used to tell me that eating good food means having a good life. So food is equal to life. Oh my, looking at my consuming-patron...well, this is depressive. If it becomes any worse then this I will have someone else cook my food. Hehe, Murrey..

A knock on my door woke me up from my thoughts. Who could it be at this hour? I opened the door, only to see the last people whom I expected to see. Gloomy Grant and his daughter kate. Again the difference between father and daughter caught me off guard. Just what was Grants' wife like?

"I'm sorry miss Farmer, to bother you at such an hour, but katy here, wants to have a sleep-over at yours.. so if it's okay..."

"Pweaaaassee Jill, I want to sleep at a farm once, and wake up with you and help with you on the farm, is it okaaay?" Oh, no, the puppy eyes, I am weak against big blue eyes. I sighed. Oh well why not.

" Sure Katy, come in. Don't worry Grant, I will look out for your daughter kate." He looked away.

"It's not Kate I am worried about..." he mumbled. Wathever.

"Come in Kate, you can sleep together with me in my bed. Have you eaten yet?" I asked after I shut the door.

"Wow, big sisters's home is so big! Are you a princess? No, I guess not, I mean otherwise you wouldn't be a farmer, would you?" wow, that actually... hurt. Just who is this little kid.

" Kate, you haven't answered my questions yet."

"Oh yeah, sowwy, uhmm, yes I have already eaten. Daddy made me cabbage rolls. I, like, totally HATE cabbage. But he still makes them. Do you understand. Anyways I don't." Surprise! Cute little kid turns out to be a spoiled brat. Sigh, as long as she helps me out.

"What would you like to do, katy?" I asked. I mean what does a 7 year old kid do? When I was 7 years I was hiding from my moms angermoments. I had no idea what a seven year old girl does.

" Uhmm, what are you doing at this hour, Jill?"she asked curious. I looked at the clock, nine o'clock.

"Well, at this time I am usually checking the animals for..."

"Yay, let me see Jills animals! I wanna see your animals. Let's make sure they will have niiiiicee dreams." and there she ran out of the house. Did Grant fed her a week worth of sugar orsomething. She had way too much energy. I followed her outside.

" Come on Jill! I wanna see!" she said impatiently.

"Alright this way, let's first check out Woolyman, alright?"

"Whahahahahahaha, Woolyman. What a weird name!" w..weird? Takakura (my neighbour) said exactly the same thing! Whats so weird about it. I mean Woolyman is a sheep and she is a wo_man_. I don't get the kid.

"Here she is... shh, quiet, she is sleeping." Katy just stood there.

"Wooooooooow" she whispered. "Can I touch her, she looks so soft!" Yeah, thanks to my daily brushing.

"Sure, but be careful to wake her up."

Kate tiptoed to Woolyman and patted her softly. Woolyman made a soft cute sound, meaning she was enjoying it. Kate's face was beaming. I smiled. What a beautiful picture. I enjoyed watching them. They were so peaceful and Katy was quiet for a few minutes. Than she returned to me.

"She was soooo cute, nearly as cute as me! Can you show me the other animal you have?" Wow she was nearly glowing, it hurt my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sure, come with me.." she followed me to the chickencoop. I prepared myself. If she liked Woolyman what was she going to say about mr. Chick?

As soon as we entered the chicken coop katy gave a silent scream.

"Oh Golly, it's sooo über-düper cute. I can't stand it. It's so little. Oh my gosh, what if I stand on it accidentally?" You know what, I could see that last thing happen. Maybe... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let katy in with my animals. They might go batty. Then she looked at me with her big round eyes. A cloud of freckles surrounded her little nose and two tiny blonde braids swinged around when Katy turned her head to me. No,no, nonono, she isn't, she can't, she wouldn't...

"Jill~, will you catch mr. Chick for me. I want to pat her." I let out a deep sigh. Drat, she actually asked that. I smiled and began my race with mr. Chick. At the end, I was huffing and puffing with a sulking chick in my hands.

"Here ya go, kiddo..." Katy was beaming and she had a grin from ear to ear.

"I loooooove you, Jill, You're the best." Well as long as I am the best... I smiled.

Yeah sure, be sure you don't kill it, alright?" I joked. Katy nodded with a serious expression.

After a moment we let mr. Chick rest. Katy was getting also tired. We hurried inside.

"Oh, no! Jill, I forgot my sleepydress! I can't sleep in my own clothes, can I?"

"Don't worry, I'll lend you something.."

" OOOh do I get to wear a bra?"

"What? No? One of my old t-shirts"

"Aww, alright, I'll work with what I have." She sighed.

"Yes poor you.."I snickered.

**A/n: well, I know, short chapter and mostly a filler and no Skye, but this chapter was important to get the story going on. Also, I think I am gonna rewrite chapter one, 'cause that's one crappy chapter!**

**Bye!**

**P.s dont forget to review, we'll go for at least five!**


	9. A Dragqueens instinct

Chapter 9

**Enjoy.**

OOF! Auch. What the heck is happening to me. Something is jumping on me. Why?

I slowly opened my eyes. Only to see katy bouncing on me.

"YAAY! WEEE! You are so bouncy Jill! Go on on a diet!" That little witch. Those words really hurt.

"...whadaayadoingKaty?" I asked half a sleep.

"Getting you to wake up of course!" she rolled her eyes as if it was the most normal thing to do. poor Grant. Well, it's his own fault to make a sugardeprived child like Katy. It certainly didn't come from him.

"...stopjumpingimalreadyawake"

"What did you say Jilly?"

" Stop. Jumpin'. I. Am. Already. Awake!" I said while having a hard time to pronounce each word.

"EHHHH? But its fun!"

"Not for me, kiddo."

"I Dun care about that. Me wanna jump."

"And I _dun_ care about that. Get offa me."

"Alright..." She got off me sulkingly. Sigh, I decided to cheer her up.

"Katy, darling, how about...checking on the animals? And the plants?"

" GAH! Really? Let's go, let's go, what are you waiting for, slowpoke (hehe reminds me of pokemon)"

"Don't you want to get changed?" she remained quiet for a moment. Then she nodded and ran to her bag. I sighed and went to my room to change in my own workclothes.

"Well, beautiful, nice seeing you here in all your glory". I didn't even turn around. I knew to wich the damned voice belonged.

"Skye, you know, I am here in my nightgown, and that I want to change. Ever heard of something called privacy?"

"I like the sight far too much to go away"

"If you don't go away in, like, three seconds, expect to have never any children anymore."

"Sigh, alright then, because it's you.." He feigned hurt. I felt a swift wind and the door opening and closing quickly. I changed in my usual working clothes. When I went to the sleeping room to look at Katy I heard a scream. A scream wich didn't belong to Katy. I hurried. But when I saw the situation I actually laughed so hard. So hard, my belly hurt. Skye was lying face down with an angry Katy on his back.

"Nasty, old grayhaired woman. What are you doing in Jilly's house. Are you one of those boys who wants to be a woman? You must be! You don't even have any boobies!"

"WHAHAHA, K-KATY! WHAHAHA!"

"Nice seeing you having fun." the so-called grayhaired woman grunted.

"Skye, it sucks to be you."

"Oh, really now, I like to be me, thank you very much. Take a look at yourself first, musculair famergirl."

"I'd rater be a farmer then being gay and being called 'unboobed-grayhaired-woman' by a six year old"

"It's **silver, **dammit, and I am not gay, you manly woman."

"Getting all touchy-feeling, miss Dragqueen?"

"Would you mind getting this child of me?"

"Maybe, I like the sight far too much,or maybe I can have katy first have some fun with you.." a sly smile appeared on my face.

"Wathever, she is just a kid, and I bet she will be bored with me very quickly." and that's when katy decided to jump in.

"The minuts and seconds tick by slowly, but the days go by fast." We remained silent, and thinking about the deepness and seriousness.

"W..wait, little miss, just how long do you plan to hold me like this?" I could hear a little bit of scaredness in his voice. O, this was good, this was very good. An imaginary lightbulb appeared above my head. I had an idea, a very good idea. I ran out of the room. My beloved camera waited for me. I made a photo. Oh, this was such good blackmailmaterial. ….Nammie is rubbing off me.

Speaking about Nammie...

"YOO! JILL! I'm comin' in!" Skye and I looked swiftly at each other. He still was captured in Katies superhero move. And there was no time he could get out in time. Nammie came in the room.

"…..I am SO not gonna ask what the dragqueen is doing with the brat on top of him." I smirked.

"Told ya, dragqueen."

Skye glared at us. I batted my eyelashes innocently. I still had to take a photo. Nammie saw the camera behind my back. We nodded and Nammie sat next to Skye. Said boy looked at Nammie with confusion.

"Come on, pretty boy, say gotcha!" a flash and the picture was made. Nice blackmail. Oh, he wil SO kill me. All kind of nasty looks were thrown at us.

"If you dont get this brat, this instant, of me, I am going to.. to... I don't know what I'll do but it wont be fun."

"Oh no! Jill maybe he's goin' to braid our hair..or...or he will use his parfume on us. What are we going to do!" Oh Nammie... but Skye was getting really mad. Time to get to work.

"Katy, remember Mister Chick and Woolyman still haven't been patted yet. They must be getting lonely without you." Katy looked at me with panic and immediatly ran of. Oh children and their animals. Skye shot me a thankful look. He stood up smoothly and complained about his back.

"Well, ladies, I have to jet, the stars are calling me!" he started to walk away as Nammie grabbed him.

"Jill, dear, we can have so much fun with him." She said in a sugarsweet voice. I decided to play along.

"I know, I mean, it's not everyday you see someone like him."

"We can stick toys in him..."

"Each day we'll get a little bit of his own skin and feed it to him."

"After he's completely villed we can boil him..

" In hot oil."

"After we slice him in little pieces."

" His organs can go to the wild dogs.

"We mustn't forget to film the whole process, I am sure that it will get a lot of viewers on the farmnet."

"But Nammie, what if he screams."

"Hehe, an apple will take care of that."

Skye looked at us in real panic now and handled on his instincts. Wich apparently told him to run for his dear life. We laughed.

"OH, come on skye, just a tiny joke!

"THE DRAGQUEEN HAS LEFT THE HOUSE!" he shouted.

**Oke, this was just..really fun to write XDD. Oh, imagination. They watched too much horrormovies.**


	10. fanservice

**It's my tenth chapter already. I would have never guessed that I would reach ten. I actually planned to make it only three. But, yeah, strangely I continued. If there is only one person who likes my stories, I will continue. Anyways, for the next chapter, it will be fanservice~ Everyone, and I really mean everyone, can send me an idea, something they would like to see happen between the forgot-me-not-villagers, and the best idea, chosen by me and a few other hm ds cute maniacs will be worked out by meh! you have 'till 7 july (7-7 hehe) to pm me, or write down the idea in a review. **

**good luck to you all!**


	11. A Man's Pride

Some Men Pride

**Enjoy**

It's been a few days since I heard from Skye and I was actually -and really surprising- getting worried about him. Every night I went to the pond. I fell asleep a few times and being poked awake by Murrey was no fun. The first few times he scared the heck outta me, but cute Murrey always used his dirty sheet to cover me up and let himself instead sleep in the cold. Hey, I am thanking him by giving him a boiled egg each day and a herb salad. Yeah, call me a cheapskate, but food is food. I need to stop talking to an imaginary public. Anyways, I watered my crops and fed my animals. My animal family got bigger as I bought a cow and a duck. And I really needed them, 'cause to tell you the truth, my farm aint doing good. With my current staminalevel, I could only water so many crops. So I needed help. And quick.

So I decided to call Nammie over and together we made these corny and crappy wanted posters for help. Oke, I made the crappy and corney ones, Nammie made the cool looking ones. She was an artist. A rather mean one at that. As we went out to town we sticked the posters to every wall we found.

"Jill...your posters are not for the human eye to see..." she said as she stared at my posters.

"Well I am sorry I am not as talented as you"

"Don't worry, honey, such a gift like mine is rarely seen, ya can bless yourself lucky to have seen such a heavenmade wantedposter."

"...Right."

"Actually, I became interested in the job, because of the crappy posters." Nammie and me turned to look from what being the unknown voice came. What we saw was a young man, green eyes, blond hair and a baseballcap. He had dirty workclothes and gloves. And some workboots. Dirt always was a good sign, so..he was oke.

"Huh, who're ya?"

"The name is Mark. I inspire to be a farmer in the future, so I thought this would be the perfect job for me." We nodded, it sounded good. untill he said something unacceptable. "So..where is this farmer. Where can I meet him?"

"...Boy...ya're one unlucky fellow"

After Nammie said that, I stepped forward. Whilst I was FUMING with Anger I tried to look professionally.

"Dear Mark. Just what makes you think that farmer was a HE. Because, actually it's a she. And another surprise. It's. Me"

"Whaaaat? I dont believe it. Girls are weak."

"Nammie, go."

A few beatings and some cursing later, Mark **still** insisted that girls were weak.

"A woman with too much manhormones isn't labeled girl. let me see your farm,uhmm.."

"Jill, and Don't call Nammie that, she is just herself, don't be such a loser. Anyway, follow me. If your going to take the job, I might as well let you know what you're going to do. This way, please."

As we entered my farm, Mark just stood there in astonishment. Oh, I was enjoying this.

"Well, Markie..ya going to eat your words yet?" Nammie asked smiling. She was enjoying this way too much too.

"I..uh...I..this doesn't say anything, I'm sure you don't have any animals."

"Well, smart guy, how do you think the Blue Bar, The restaurants, The inn and The hotel get their eggs and Milk. Also, Most of the blankets here have been made with my wool."

"...You have been crying by the guys right? I know, they must have been helping you." As he said those words Nammie smacked him on the head.

"Just accept it, Jill here has been doing all this work now alone. The only thing we helped her with was tha house. She doesn't need no help, 'till now."

"What you will be helping me with, are the vegetables and the fruittrees. At the beginning of each season we need to buy the seeds, get them in the ground, water them each day and harvest them. I am planning to get the whole field fully planted with vegetables next season, so I can't possibly do it on my own. I also want to expand my Animal family. Otherwise I wont get through Winter. I'll pay you 300 g a day. You'll have to get a place yourself, but for 100g you'll have a nice room in the Inner Inn, with meals included. Also you'll have Lunch at mine. How does that sound? Do we have a deal?"

"400 g."

"No way, I have to make a living too, 320 g and I wont go higher." I sounded so professional.

"Deal."

After that I showed him the animals (He scared them away) and showed him the town. But when we arrived at the Inner Inn (oh, that name) he grabbed my hand.

"Aren't you going to let me sign something, I dont know, a contract or something?"

"Of course not Mark, Here in this town, goes word of mouth. Everyone here is so close, no one dares to steal or lie to each other. It's always like that. but I have to go now, bye you guys!"

I waved goodbye to them and went on my way to the Goddes Pond, as every night.

"I think that blondie has an eye on you." That smooth voice!

"Skye, you asshole, do you know how worried I was?"

"...You?"

"Yah, me, do you see anyone else here, the rest of the town wants to drink your blood." I rolled my eyes. As soon as I turned, my heart made a somersault. "How are you?" I grinned.

"...Good thank you." Well, he was awfully grumpy this time.

"Huh, What's the matter, dear Skye?"

"I don't trust that guy."

"You don't trust anyone."

"Wrong, I trust you."

"That's different. Anyways, he's only gonna help me with my farm. Pure business."

"But you are so vulnarable. Also I don't like it that he can be with you the whole day, And I can't." Ah, so that's it. He was jealous. But why would he be jealous. There was only one way to know.

"A-are you jealous?" Skye looked at me with wide eyes. Then he smiled, like he lost something.

"Heh, guess so, and you know why?" I shook my head, silently praying that he would say what I wanted to hear most.

"I love..."

"Yeah?"

"Youtube."

"Oke, what."

"Nah, just kidding beautiful. You stole my heart. Whereas I planned to steal yours first, You were quicker to seduce me with your bright personality and beautiful appearance. I am an ordinary man too, you know. You didn't held back a minute. You entranced me with your full power. I can't help but to love you as a woman." ...woah.

I smiled. Tears were falling down.

"Huh, what? Beautiful...did I say something wrong? come on, Love, don't cry..." I turned around to face him.

"I love you too Skye. And you got it wrong. you were the first one to steal my heart. Even though I knew you were a thief. A handsome thief makes every womans heart beat a bit quicker."

"Although I only want to make your heart beat quicker" Ah, the cheesyness was dripping from that sentence. I came closer.

"No, darling, the honor is mine" and with that he closed his pretty eyes and kissed me gently on the mouth. A kiss so sweet, it could not even be described in the fluffiest love stories.

**Ah...yah late update. Thanks to Invader-Cakez, with her idea to let them kiss in this chapter, otherwise there wouldn't have been any progress at all. next chapter we will see how our lovey-dovey couple will react now they know each others feelings. well then, what did you think of this chapter? I absolutly love Mark, he has this boyish attidute towards things, wich makes him really cute **

**(v)**


End file.
